


Make Me Feel Like I Do

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But this is definitely not a babyfic, Death, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Minor Character Death, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has changed into a more approachable person... what is the change in him? People have their suspicions...<br/>Rick realizes something he should have seen long ago, but is it too late?<br/>Danger is always lurking behind the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Believe in God?

Cigarettes are scarce and soon will be a thing of the past. A bad habit you have no choice to break. Daryl somehow always finds a pack and as he holds the packet in his hand, he brings it up to his nose, breathing in the addictive scent of nicotine. For all he knew it could be the last packet on earth, he didn't care, he crushed the packet and dropped it to the ground, for he had a new addiction. This recruiting mission was a failure, there seems more walkers than humans anymore so it was time to head back to Alexandria.

"What was that back there?" Aaron asks as he reaches for the car door looking over to Daryl as he hops on his bike.

"What? The cigarettes?" Daryl asked, starting up his bike.

"You're a chain smoker and they're a hard find these days... we only find them on the dead." Aaron looked bleak for a moment. 

"Well, today's as good as any ta quit" he smirked. It was the same smirk that people have been noticing for weeks. It made him more approachable more human. People had their suspicions on his change and their suspicions were right.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Back in Alexandria, Carol is keeping busy baking cookies with Sam. She has grown quite fond of him, actually he was the therapy she needed and she was the friend he could confide in. The few weeks before Carol knew Pete was an abuser, she tried her best to keep Sam away. Not wanting to get close to another child. Not after what happened to Sophia, Lizzie and Mika, but knowing Sam's mother was getting beaten and that Sam could be put in danger, she liked to keep him close. Even now, even though Pete was dead. Jessie shut down and closed off to everyone including her sons.

"Is it any better at home Sam?'' Carol asked.

Sam turned into stone. Sam took his father's death quite well after everything Pete did to destroy his family. It was something he always prayed for, and now he was feeling guilty about it, Carol herself knew this feeling well. She wasn't sure if God punished her for all the times she prayed for Ed to just die... choke on his own vomit, crash his car in a ditch and slowly bleed out... a slow, slow death.

"Well, she is eating again." He went on to say, "Do you believe in God? I mean, I think he might be punishing our family." Carol puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh, my little Ray of Sunshine." Carol wanted to put an end to Sam's hurt. "Don’t worry about God, who knows if he's even real? He might just be a fictional character for all we know. You must stop blaming yourself. You didn't cause this." If God was real, she was having enough of his game.

Daryl silently enters the kitchen like a sneaky cat. "Hey kid, Carol's right. Ain't ya fault ya dad was an ass."

"Watch your mouth around the boy." Carol shoots him an intense mother bear look.

"Yes, ma'am." Daryl gave her playful smirk. 

"It's okay, he was an ass." Which causes them to all laugh, and like clockwork the timer goes off with a small ding.


	2. Let It Spill

It's late at night and everyone is asleep in their rooms. This is the usual time that Daryl thinks no one is watching and sneaks into Carol's bedroom. Little did he know, he got busted over a week ago. Michonne woke up to go use the bathroom and as she opened her bedroom door, she saw Daryl enter Carol's bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him. She couldn't believe it, he finally grew some balls. She was quite proud of him. Michonne chose to keep this news to herself at first, but Michonne couldn't contain herself, soon as Rick made a comment about how happy Daryl has been lately the words just came tumbling out.

"He is sneaking into Carol's room late at night and I don't think it's to read a bedtime story." Michonne couldn't contain her smile.

"Daryl and Carol? I... um... hmm, should I say anything? What if it doesn't work out?" Rick was shaking his head

"Leave it be Rick, can you imagine how Daryl would react to the news that we know? And come on, they are kindred spirits, meant to be. And if it didn't work out... they would still be Daryl and Carol. You know what I mean?" Not sure if she was making sense.

"Yeah, I think so." Michonne always makes perfect sense.

"He's been acting so strange... that stupid smirk that has been creeping me out. You know the one? It comes out of nowhere." Michonne just nods with a cheesy grin from ear to ear.

"Yep, that smirk has been on his face long before I found out, and I only found out little over a week ago."

Rick was letting this news sink in, he started thinking back. Daryl's mood started changing a couple of days after everything that went down. When he showed up with Morgan and saw the aftermath of Pete's and Reg's death.

"Well, they are good for each other... and it's been helping our cause, after my... ah... moment of madness. At least Daryl looks more human to them."

"People will come around to you as well Rick. Deanna now knows the dangers. Why we are the way we are."

"Coming from she who knocks me out." Grinning at Michonne

"Well, if you want to look more human, I can act all crazy with my sword, and you can have a turn saving the day."

"You would really do that for me?" Giving her a questionable look.

"Anything Rick." Without a doubt he believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone see what I'm setting up? Hehehehe


	3. Dirty Laundry

Carol was in a cheerful mood, she was humming a tune to herself while doing the laundry. Daryl comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and leans into the crook of her neck, kissing her there. It leaves behind tiny goose bumps where his lips have touched her skin. Carol turns her head a little, placing a kiss on his lips. Daryl can't resist bitting the bottom of her lip and giving it a bit of a tug.

"A bit frisky, Daryl?" Carol turns to lean into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Hmm... well, the thrill of getting caught is kinda... ya know..." leaving the words hang, not wanting to say it out loud. 

"A turn on? You can say it." Carol looks up at Daryl giving a cheeky grin, dropping one arm and running it down his chest to the front of his pants, grabbing the Dixon jewels that sprang to life.

"Woman, see what you do to me?" Carol bit her lip and continued to rub the front of his pants. She was getting wet.

"I hope you don't have anywhere to be or you better come up with a real good alibi,” Daryl couldn't take it any longer. 

His hands moved down to the front of her pants, unzipping them quickly, swiftly tugging them down. His hand runs down the front of her underwear, he pulled them to the side, finding her already wet with anticipation. He crushed his lips to hers, he needed her like he needed air, and she was his oxygen. He rubbed her clit making her moan. He slowly pulled away from her, never taking his eyes off hers, he began to kneel down, bitting the corner of her underwear and pulling them down with his teeth. She could see his eyes dark with desire, he put his mouth to her wet center, sucking and licking back and forth. Carol had her hands on his head, pushing him to her, she tangled his hair around her fingers, pulling his hair as she was getting close. 

"Oh, God! You have to stop." She cried out. 

"Nah, I want ta worship ya some more," he breathes against her thighs. 

"Daryl now, you have to fuck me. Or I might burst into flames," she was pulling his hair up, trying to raise him to his feet, and was having no luck.

"Lemme, please, you taste so good."

"On your feet," he finally did as he was told.

Carol started to unbuckle his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. She started giving him a few pumps, cradling his balls with her other hand. Daryl groaned. He couldn't wait any longer, he picked Carol up holding her up with both hands under her arse, and he placed her on the washing machine. Carol wiggle forward, pulling Daryl between her thighs, she took his length to her hot, wet center, but only to rub the end of his cock around her clit. She liked toying with Daryl, she could see it was working him up, so she lined him up. They both moan together as he pushed into her, thrusting slowly at first, Carol wrapped her long legs around him, making each thrust longer and deeper. Daryl started to pick up the pace, when Carol started nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Babe, I'm not going to last any longer if ya keep doing that!" It was almost too much to handle. 

"I'm with you," she said into his ear.

She continued to bite and suck at his ear, she could feel it coming on. She could feel her walls tightening, and Daryl's pulsating cock, she could tell he was close. She started to moan, she felt like screaming out, but chose to suck hard on his neck. It was sure to leave a mark, but at this moment, she didn't care. Daryl continues to push hard and fast, feeling her walls tighten and contract around his cock. The throbbing sensation is hard to bear, till he reaches his own release.

"How do you do it?" Daryl moans into Carol shoulder. 

"Do what?" She asked, running her fingers down his back.

"Make me feel like I do" Daryl can't see her face, but she is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, my title inspired by Incubus lyrics. This was my first attempt at smut, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. His Voice of Reason

Rick and Michonne were walking back to the house, when they saw Carl come barging out of the house white as a ghost in a panicking state. Rick had an overwhelming feeling of terror, he started running up to Carl with his gun drawn.

"Carl, what's wrong? Are there walkers?" Rick looked to Michonne, who had her hand reaching up over her shoulder on her sword, ready for whatever dangers that were near.

"Dad, there's no need. I think… I heard..."

Michonne looked past Carl and started laughing with her hand over her mouth. She could see Daryl exiting the house with that creepy smile on his face. It was clear the noise Carl thought he heard was Daryl and Carol.

"You got to be kidding me." Rick said while putting his gun away. Hoping no one saw him panic with his gun drawn.

Carl whispered, "that's gross... I can't even... I'm going to get Judith off Maggie." Carl turns to head over to Deanna's where Maggie was looking after Judith.

Daryl looked over to see Rick and Michonne looking up at him. Carl was running the opposite direction from the house. He was puzzled by the looks he was getting from the pair so he walked off the front porch and headed towards them.

"What's up with the kid?" Nodding his head over to Carl's way.

"He, um..." Rick didn't know where this conversation was going, so Michonne butt in.

"He thought he heard a walker. It's tuff on him. He's a bit paranoid. That's all."

"Hmm... anyway, I'm heading out with Aaron." He nods and hops on his bike starting it up. 

As they wave him off Michonne leans over to Rick. "Want to bet against me that Carol's inside a happy girl?" Michonne asked.

"I wouldn't want to lose," Rick smiles at Michonne when Morgan heads over towards them.

"Hey guys. Michonne, I really enjoyed our talk the other day, maybe we could do that again over some coffee?" Michonne smiled and nodded. 

Rick couldn't help but notice the way they were looking at each other, and Rick didn't know how he felt about that. Was it jealousy? It's got to be something else right? He had no right to feel this way. He didn't own Michonne, he cared for her. 

Sure she was the one he turned to in a crisis. The one he could always count on. His voice of reason. He should be happy for her, Morgan now had his head screwed on. He could be trusted. Rick told himself as he watched Michonne and Morgan that he had feelings for Jessie. It was feelings... not just being attracted to someone surely... But deep down Rick knew the truth. It wasn't the fact that Rick put an end to Jessie husband's life why it couldn't be, couldn't work. 

It was Michonne. It has always been Michonne. She was the only one he could have a life with, who would always stand by his side no matter what. The one who could endure him at his worse and his best. The one he already had a history with, but now he wants a future with. 

As Rick watched on he said under his breath "Oh shit."


	5. Can You See It?

It was late at night and Rick was starting to wish he took night watch instead of putting Sasha and Spencer on watch. Rick was having trouble coming to terms with his realization; he was in love with Michonne. Rick tried to think of other things, like the unlikely courtship of Daryl and Carol. How he never thought of them being anything more than what they already were. As deep as their friendship was, he never saw it. He started wondering if anyone else could see things he couldn't. Would it be impossible to think that Michonne and he could be anything more then what they are? Could Michonne see him in the same light, as he can see her?

Rick got out of bed and went over to Judith's crib, he started to wish she would wake up, but ever since she was six months old she already slept through the night like every parents dream. And in this world it was a blessing. He walked over to his door wondering if he opened it right this minute, would he catch Daryl red handed entering Carol's room? Was Michonne awake at this same moment thinking about Morgan? What would Lori think about his feelings for Michonne? Would she want him to be happy? Rick sat back down on the bed, he looked down to his wedding band, flicking it around his finger with his thumb. So many questions ran through his head and sleep never came. 

As the sun slowly begins to rise, Rick can here stumbling and mumbles, he creeps over to the bedroom door, slowly putting both hands against the wooden surface and lightly leans in to place his ear to the door. He can hear Daryl's voice and him saying. "Fuck, I over slept," he can hear the sound of Carol's voice, but can't make out the words. He can hear Daryl open and close his door. Rick wonders how they came to be, and why they continue to hide their relationship. Judith begins to stir, he picks her up and takes her downstairs, for her morning feed.. 

Rick boils the water for Judith's bottle and his coffee. The whole house begins to stir to life. Maggie and Glenn wake and come out of their room that once was used as a study. Carol makes her way from upstairs, Daryl not too far behind. Carl comes out of his man cave as he calls it, the attic that use to be the teenage hang out zone, were all the kids from the neighborhood would meet. They were going to put an extra wall up and make a room for Sasha, but she rather sleep on the living room floor. Besides Michonne, everyone else from the group lives in the house next door.

Maggie and Glenn tried desperately to get Tara to move in with them, but she didn't want to leave Noah because he felt so out of place, like she once did. And even after she found out about his death she still didn't want to move, she liked having her own space.

The cereal was being handed around the table, small chat being shot back and forth, intense stares mostly from Daryl's part and directed to Carol were being exchanged. Now Rick could see it, he smiled to himself.

"What happened to you? Did Judith keep you up all night? You look like..." Glenn asked, everyone now stares at Rick.

"I've seen better road kill." Daryl adds in.

Michonne walks down the stairs. "Oh, leave him alone. He doesn't look that bad." Michonne smiles at Rick, making him blush. 

Maggie and Glenn exchange a look. Carol smiles to herself and squeezes Daryl's leg under the table, giving him a knowing look. Carl took Judith into his arms. Rick doesn't notice any of these things, he is too caught up in Michonne's smile.

"So what's the plan today? Who is taking over for Sasha and Spencer?" Maggie asked, she was still worried about Sasha's state of mind. 

"Glenn, can you and Tara take watch?" Glenn nods as he has his mouth full.

"Daryl, you and Aaron need to keep Deanna happy. She still wants more people for the community." So she thinks she still has control, he thought to himself. 

"Got it" Daryl tilts his head at Carol and grabs his gear, heading outside.

"Carol, take Carl and Judith. Check on Jessie and the boys. Carl, Ron needs a friend right now." Carl nods, but really wants to spend time with Enid.

"Sam really looks to you Carol." Carol smiles, "oh, it's only for my cookies,” she smiles, but she knows he has a soft spot for her.

"Maggie do your thing with Deanna, and ask her how Rosita is coming along on her medical training."

"Michonne, you and I need to think about Morgan," looking a bit deflated. "Morgan has changed quite a bit, he doesn't believe in execution. All life is precious, so he thinks. He doesn't work well in construction with Abe. We need to figure out where he fits in."

"I think out recruiting with Daryl and Aaron" She said, matter of factly, and went on to say. "He has hope in mankind, he's a smart man... I like his way of thinking, I had a long talk with him." Rick nods at her praise for Morgan.

All Rick was thinking, Michonne wanted a man who had hope, something he didn't. Sure it was something he wanted, but he knew hope was out of reach for mankind, but he couldn't give up hope that one day he would make Michonne his.


	6. Silence is Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will finally find out how Daryl and Carol came to be. Also my second attempt at smut =P

Mid-afternoon, Daryl finds human tracks. They follow a couple of meters and then the tracks get muddled. They exchange a look, they both knew what that means. As they continue to search they find fresh blood marks and can hear groaning and flesh being torn apart. As they near they came across five walkers gathered around the person whose tracks they have been following. They don't waste time, bringing out their knives and stabbing through the walkers skulls. The walkers don't even know what's coming, as they are too in grossed in feeding on the dead human remains. Aaron noticed when Daryl brings down his knife on the last walker's skull that his hair was concealing something... a bite mark.

"Daryl, you've been bit." Aaron states, looking concerned. Everything happened so fast, he didn't even see it happen. Daryl then puts the knife through the walker's victim’s skull. 

"What are ya on about? I ain't been bit" Aaron tried getting in close to have a look at Daryl's neck, he knew what he saw. 

Daryl knew he had a bite mark on the side of his neck. He and Carol only realized last night, but it happened when Daryl and Carol were doing their, ah dirty laundry. They had been lucky that no one notice... that was until now. Daryl remembered back when Carol first left an accidental love bite. 

*******************************************************************************************

It was just past midnight, three days after Pete and Reg's death. Daryl just got back from another failed recruiting run, Sasha was asleep on the living room floor. He silently crept into the kitchen for a quick snack, then went upstairs to use the bathroom and go to bed. As he entered the bathroom he was surprised to see Carol. She was at the basin with her head down and her arm up over her shoulder rubbing her shoulder blade, she was in pain.

"Hey, I just got back. Are you okay?" Carol turned to face Daryl, his face was full of concern.

"I'm fine, I just took something for the pain. My shoulder is giving me grief again."

"Lemme take a piss and I'll give it a rub. Meet you in ya room."

"No. I'm fine, you really don't need..." Daryl cut in. "Quit ya fussin' woman and go take ya top off and lay on the bed"

"Shouldn’t you be buying me a drink first?" She smirked.

"Pfft stop." Carol smiles and walks to her room.

When Daryl enters her room, he finds her siting on the bed with her top on and feet dangling off the bed. "I told you, take ya top off and lay down."

"I thought you weren't being serious. That's pretty straight forward, even for you." Daryl sits on the bed, taking off his shoes. He then crawls behind Carol, ducking his knees behind her. He places baby oil next to her on the bed. 

"Now take it off, I don't wanna get oil on ya shirt. I won't look... I promise."

Carol turns her head over her shoulder giving him a wink that makes him blush. She can't believe this is happening. She slowly takes off her top, she whimpers as it pulls at her sore muscles. She leaves her bra on. She learned to sleep with one on because you never know when you'll have to be on your feet to get going. Daryl eyes her bare back and shoulders, his heart is racing, he can't believe he didn't even need to talk himself into doing this. But this is Carol. He gave her shoulders a rub long ago back at the prison, but that was out in the open, not in a dimly lit bedroom with no one around.

"I borrowed some of Asskicker's baby oil, I'm sure she won't mind," he squeezes some oil into his hands, rubbing them together. 

Soon as Daryl's hands touches Carol's skin, they both feel a connection that wasn't there before. It makes Carol's skin jump. He slowly works on her sore muscles, one hand pressed on her shoulder blade, and the other lightly brushing over her skin where her hair was in the way of her neck. He leans in, his hair brushes against Carol's skin, raising tiny goose bumps. The feeling of his breath on the back of her neck sends a shooting signal right through to her core. 

"Oh God, it feels so good," she shivers and leans back into Daryl, he has so many conflicting emotions running around in his head.

His hands can't control themselves, they start to have a mind of their own. His hands unclipping her bra, and starts wondering down her back moving in a circular motion. Carol moans and leans back against him again, which makes him hard as stone. He brings his hands up to her shoulder, massaging between her sore shoulder blades. He can feel her muscles start to relax. He brings his hands up over her shoulders to her chest, running his fingers across the top of her breast. Carol presses her back into his chest once again, which brings Daryl's head over her shoulder, he can now see her breast. Carol turns her head and leans into the side of his neck, and starts kissing and sucking his neck... Game on.

He brings both arms around Carol. Both oily hands cupping and squeezing her breast, easily gliding all over her body. He turns his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling in and placing sweet kisses all the way up to her jaw line. Their lips finally meet.

Her hand cupped the side of his face and she started to shift her body, turning to face Daryl. He gently presses into her causing her to lay on her side, he melts into her. Her hands work off his vest and starts on the buttons of his shirt. His hands are unsure as he moves down to her sweat pants, Carol nods giving him the go head.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't sure of himself. 

"Never have I ever been surer," she nods.

This wasn't something he planned, but it felt so right. He can't even remember the last time he had even been with a woman. He had never been in love, nor did he sort after it, but he knew he had feelings for Carol and he knew there was no turning back. If he ever fell in love it would be forever... It was going to be with Carol.

As Carol slips out of her sweat pants, Daryl mumbles. "I ain't going to last long," Carol looks him in the eye. "Relax and enjoy."

Carol rubs the front of his jeans, she seems impressed by his size as she licks her lips. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans, Daryl pulls them off for her. Carol crawls down and grabs his cock, licking from tip to bass, back and forth then taking him to her mouth. He groans deeply.

"Carol, come here," he said urgently, not wanting to blow too soon and not before he was inside of her.

The way Carol looked up at him with fire in her eyes almost undid him then. Carol grabbed the oil and rubbed it all over her chest, pressing herself to him and sliding all over his body.

"Lemme, do something for you,' he cries out. It was becoming too much to handle.

"Do what you will with me." She said, resting on her side.

Daryl moved her on to her back. He began kissing her passionately and forcefully like he was desperate to taste her lips. His fingers ran down her sides, across to her front and down in between her legs. She opened herself up to him, she was hot and wet and ready for whatever pleasures Daryl would bring. He circled his fingers around her clit making her back arch, he then inserted two fingers and started moving them in and out making her moan, she brought her hand around his, taking control of his digits. 

Then she whisper into his ear. "I want you to fuck me."

Daryl wasted no time, he shifted and pressed himself on top of her. Carol ran her fingers down his chest to his penis, guiding him to her opening. It was like nothing he ever felt before, she fit around him perfectly, like she was made for him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. With every thrust he was getting closer and closer, Carol moaning wasn't helping. She grabbed at his hips, making him push into her deeper and deeper. She moaned into his ear and started sucking hard on his neck, he could feel her walls tightening around his cock he gave one last thrust and came along with her. The aftershocks made him tremble, making him nuzzle into her neck. They both knew, they were never going to be the same again. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Daryl... Daryl... I think you're in shock." Daryl came out of his daydream in a haze. 

"What ya talking about? I told ya I haven't been bit." He looked annoyed.

"There's a red mark on your neck now show me." Aaron looked just as annoyed.

Daryl leans over moving his hair out of the way showing him his neck. It was clear the bite was not from a walker... It was a love bite. Aaron looked surprised, he started to open his mouth.

"Sometimes silence is golden." Daryl gave him an intense stare that told Aaron he better keep his mouth shut.


	7. Something is Coming

Rick made his usual rounds, making sure there wasn't any breaches in the wall. Michonne was heading out to the construction zone, there she would tell Morgan about their new plans for him. Morgan was pleased with the news and Abraham seemed happy for him. They made plans to have coffee at the house after Morgan knocks off.

"Looking forward to it," Michonne calls over her shoulder as she turned to head back.

When Michonne reaches the gate, she starts walking back to the house on her way she can see Rick down on his hands and knees up close to the wall. Michonne walks up to him.

"What are you doing?" He looked up to her with concern in his eyes. "Something or someone has been trying to get in."

Michonne can see a small hole under the wall, it wasn't big enough for someone to crawl under. "Might just be a wild animal"

"I hope your right, let's check the other side of the wall." Rick stands up dusting off his legs.

When they found the same spot on the other side, they could see two pieces of fence panels that were being used like shovels to dig under the wall. The ground was mostly all rock so it looks like whoever it was gave up, or got spooked. This was a problem, if it was someone trying to get in why didn't they just knock on the gates? They both knew whoever was trying to get in was a danger to the community. 

"We have to head back and tell the others. Someone is coming for us, we have to be ready, and we will be ready." His eyes start scanning the tree line, he was in full alert mode.

They went to see Deanna. Maggie and Spencer were also there, they told them about what they found.

"You do what you need to do Rick. All I have left is Spencer and this community. I'll be damned if someone will take it from me. I'll call a town meeting for tonight at 6pm. By then the construction crew, Aaron and Daryl will be back."

"We need our weapons, everyone has to pitch in Deanna, that includes you." Rick looks her straight in the eye.

"You were right Rick, and I'm sorry I had my doubts about you and your people." Rick nods and leaves with Michonne and Maggie.

"I'm going to the watch tower. I have to tell Tara and Glenn." Maggie calls over her shoulder. "Good. See you at the meeting. Michonne we'll start door knocking," they split up to go their separate ways. 

********************************************************************************************

Carol was at Jessie's house baking with Sam who was lapping up the attention. Judith was tucked away in the spare bedroom and Carl upstairs reading comics with Ron, who wasn't in the mood for talking. He took his father's death pretty hard unlike his brother. Sam was now a happy child thanks to Carol and Daryl. He was glad they told him God wasn't punishing his family for praying for his father's death, but Carol couldn't get Jessie to open up. You can't help someone who can't help themselves. Carol was fed up, she wanted Jessie to think about her children and what she was doing to them. Jessie locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out.

"Are you and Daryl going to get married?" Sam asked out of the blue

"Hush Sam, what makes you think that?" Carol whispered back.

"Well, you are together right?" She smiles and thinks to herself, kids are such inquisitive little creatures. 

"Mind your own business buddy," she tells him, ruffling his hair.

"He doesn't hurt you... yell at you, he's not like my dad." Carol's heart sank for Sam.

"Oh sunshine, come here." Carol pulled him into her arms.

Rick knocks on the door. "Carol? Are you there?" Carol reluctantly leaves Sam to answer the door. "Rick, what's wrong?" She could tell by the look on his face something was seriously wrong. 

"Carol, there's going to be a meeting tonight, 6pm... something is coming for us," Carol turns her head back into the house, there was no way she would let anything happened to these kid's, and she would do everything in her power to protect them.

Rick holds out his hand. "Take this," he hands her a gun and she hides it under her shirt. 

"Send the kids to our house before the meeting... I'll feel better having them there." Carol nods as Rick leaves.

Jessie was not in the state of mind to be looking after anyone let alone herself, Carol would make sure she had something to protect herself should anything happen tonight, but her children would be back at the house with her.

**********************************************************************************************

The sun slowly begins to hide behind the treetops and Michonne knows the construction crew would arrive at any moment. She finishes knocking at the doors and walks towards the gates ready to tell everyone about the meeting tonight. Morgan smiles at the sight of Michonne.

"Hello beautiful lady, couldn't wait to see me?" His smile was short lived. 

"Sorry we'll have to rain check... Alright listen up people! There is a meeting outside of Deanna's at 6pm it is not optional, it is important that you attend." Michonne shouts out.

All the crew starts discussing amongst themselves. Morgan pulls Michonne to the side.

"What is going on?" Morgan asked. Michonne turns to see if everyone is within ears length. "We don't need mass panic, but Rick and I found evidence that someone is trying to get in."

"Not everyone out there is a threat." Michonne couldn't believe what she hearing. 

"Oh come on, why didn't they come knocking at the gate? Don't delude yourself." 

Morgan can see Abraham approaching. "She's right. That's the kinda thinking that gets people killed."

They can hear the roar of Daryl's bike approaching. The person manning the gate let's both Daryl and Aaron past. Daryl parks up, but doesn't get off his bike. "What's happening?"

"Someone has been trying to get in, there is a meeting at Deanna's at 6pm." Michonne told him

"Where's Carol? Does she know?" Daryl looked concerned. "I'm sure Rick told her by now, but she's at Jessie's." Michonne knew just how much Daryl cared about her.

"Mmm, I'm gonna go check to make sure." He tilts his head and rides out to see Carol.

********************************************************************************************

Daryl parked his bike up at the house and starts heading over to Jessie's only to turn around at the sound of a familiar voice "Daryl," Carol calls out from the house. He runs up the stairs and into her arms. He kicks the door close behind them.

"Have you heard? I was worried about ya," Daryl asked. Carol nods against him.

"Rick told me. The boys and Judith are upstairs. I can't leave them, I can't go to the meeting tonight."

"I know why," Daryl knew about Mika and Lizzy, he knew how hard that was on Carol. If Carol lost any more children it would kill her.

"I'll stay with you," he wanted to stay by her side, but he also knew Carol wouldn't allow that.

"No. You need to go, we'll be fine. Rick needs all the help he can get, we don't know how dangerous these people are." Daryl holds her tighter nuzzling into her neck.

"I can't lose you." He brings his face to hers kissing her passionately, pressing her against the wall.

She breaks away. "Nine lives remember?" Daryl nods and brings his lips back to hers, one hand creeps up under her shirt, the other cradling the side of her face. He was hot for her.

Carol breathed against his lips "the kids." 

"Damn fuckin' kids" it was going to be a long night.


	8. We Will Be Ready

It's 6pm. Most residents attend the meeting, all older residents and young children were told to stay indoors. Deanna talked to Rick before the meeting. She told him she didn't want mass panic. That they would tell the residents that this was just a drill. Just to be precocious. Rick reluctantly agreed, he wanted people to be on their toes ready and alert. Deanna starts the meeting.

"I want to start by thanking Rick, who has shown our community that we are a danger to ourselves. We have been hiding behind these walls for too long. We thought the only danger was the dead walking, now we know people are also a threat. We must protect ourselves and this community. It is imperative that we listen." She gestures to Rick to speak

"Thanks Deanna. In the past weeks, we have been training you, now it's time to put your training into action. More people need to man the watch tower night and day 24/7, more towers will have to be built by the construction crew. Eugene is working on making ammo and electrifying the wall, it will take time. We all need to pull our weight. We can be strong, but only together we can make this work."

Tobin calls out from the crowd, "what is coming for us? Why all of a sudden are we taking action?" The crowd all agrees and starts to panic. 

Deanna calls for calm and Rick tries to get them to listen. "This is why you are the biggest threat to yourselves, this panic is unnecessary. This is just a drill. The threat might not be today or tomorrow, it could be years from now. We will be ready." The crowd calms down and Rick looks for Michonne in the crowd.

Michonne is staring up at Rick smiling proudly. His feet carry him in her direction. He promised himself before this night ends, he would tell her how he feels. 

"Congratulations, who would have thought the madmen could get the people to listen." Michonne teased.

"Thanks. Maybe they are all crazy," he looks around to Deanna and Spencer giving out orders. 

"Go home Rick. Let Deanna handle this." Michonne could see the bags under his eyes. "No there's a lot I gotta do... stuff and things." 

Michonne shakes her head. "No Rick. What you need to do is go home. Eat and sleep. You need your beauty sleep, you look like shit."

"There's something I need to tell you first, something I hadn't realized till now." Rick could see Michonne's features change, could she see what was coming? He wouldn't find out this minute, they were interrupted by Morgan.

"Rick, I told you before. When you got something good, that just means someone wants to take it." Where was Morgan going with this?

"I told you, I couldn't go back with you to the prison. I couldn't watch you or your people get killed by teeth or bullets... "

"What are you saying?" Morgan looks sadly at his friend, "I can't stand around and watch."

"It's suicide. You can't leave Morgan, look how far you've come. Being out there alone wasn't good for your mind."

"And being in here isn't good for the soul." He bites back..

"I hope you'll reconsider... whoever was trying to get in might have already been killed by walkers"

"Don't you understand more people will come and want what you've got. Blood will spill and you'll lose yourself again, I can't let that happen to me. I'll leave it to chance. Out there… before I got here, there were two men, they called themselves the wolves, they had a big ol' W on their forehead. They tried to take what I had, they tried and failed. I let them go, I left their fate to chance. Maybe they've learnt a lesson. Maybe not. But at least I didn't lose myself."

"Morgan, Aaron and Daryl found a women tied to a tree, she was eaten alive by walkers, and she also had a W carved into her forehead. This could be the same people who we're dealing with. How many were there?" Morgan let this news sink in.

"Two... If I've unleashed these men on you I'm sorry, but..."

Michonne cut in. "You're still leaving? Leaving us to clean up the mess you've made by letting them go."

"Michonne, don't be unreasonable. Morgan please stay," as much as Rick didn't like Morgan's interest in Michonne, he didn't want to see his friend leave.

"I'm sorry Rick. I'll help tonight, but at first light I'm gone." Morgan puts a hand on Rick's shoulder and walks over to Deanna.

"What a jerk," Michonne shakes her head. "I thought you liked his way of thinking. His hope."

"His hope. Not his stupidity and trust in human nature, he shouldn't have let them go... you wouldn't have." Rick nods. "No. I wouldn't have," he laughs, Michonne looks at him strangely. 

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked. "I just thought he was my biggest threat." Michonne looks at him puzzled.

"I thought you two were getting close, and it bothered me." He decided that it was time to tell her how he feels.

"What are you talking about?" Michonne wasn't sure if she understood what he meant.

"Michonne, I've come to the realization that you're the one that I want." Michonne's mouth hits the ground. 

He wanted to be with her? But didn't he want Jessie? Was this just the fact that someone else showed an interest in her? Maybe Morgan was right... She needed to clear her head. She needed to get as far away from Rick as possible. He really had shitty timing. Michonne turned on her heels and quickly made a run for it. Rick was left stunned and red face.

"Fuck, I've stuffed up," he said out loud. 

"What have ya stuffed up?" Daryl asked, coming up behind him like a sneaky cat.

"Michonne. I've stuffed things up with her." Rick rubs his face, how was he going to fix things? Maybe he should have kept it to himself.

"Finally told her how you feel ay?" So people can see things after all, Rick thought to himself.

"How did you know?" Daryl of all people talking about feelings, it was kinda funny.

"You remind me of someone... the way you look at her, like she is the only light in the darkness." Wow... Daryl was also deep, who would of thought.

"That the way you feel about Carol?" Daryl looks shocked. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Daryl takes a step back and walks off.

In the end Deanna puts eight people in groups of two on night watch and another group, including Michonne and Morgan walk the distance around the wall. Michonne was standoffish at first, but she kinda understood where he was coming from too an extent.

"I saw the way you ran off on Rick. Is everything alright between you two?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"Sometimes I can't read that man. He gets me all..." Morgan interrupted, "you care about him. You’re only realizing the extent of it."

"How did you ever get so smart?" Some people are just mind readers. "Oh, I don't know.... I have to ask… Did I ever stand a chance ?"

Micheonne lets out a breath. "I can't tell a lie... I was trying to hide how I really felt. God help me. I don't know how to approach this situation."

"That's the easy part. Walk right up to him and give him the most memorable kiss of his life." He smiles

"And the hard part?" Michonne asks. "The hard part is the relationship itself. It takes a lot of work to make it work."

"Well, you're not a lot of help are ya?"

"No. I guess not." He laughs


	9. Words Unspoken

Daryl got back just past 9pm. He was disappointed to find Sam curled up next to Carol on her bed. This would be the first night in a month that he hasn't spent in her room. Deanna spoke with him after the meeting, telling him that she spoke with Rick and they both agreed that recruitment were the least of their worries. That he and Aaron would still be heading out to keep up appearances. That their new mission is to track and kill this new danger, the Wolves. Daryl joined up with Rick back to the house. Rick was feeling stupid for risking his friendship with Michonne over something one sided.

"Man, I don't know the solution to this mess I've caused... anyway, I had a discussion with Deanna. Did she have a chance to speak with you?" Rick asked

"Yeah. I also spoke with Morgan, he told me about these guy's. Aaron's a good shot, but I don't know how he'll handle the situation. I didn't get the chance to speak with him."

"I'll speak with Deanna... right now, I rather be out there then face Michonne."

"She has this wall built around herself, maybe one day you might be able to chip away and know what goes on around in her head." Rick nods. "I hope so. She won't be back till morning. I'm dreading what she'll say or do," he blankly looks at the kitchen floor.

"Anyway, I'm going to call it a night," Daryl takes a step back, tilts his head and heads upstairs. Rick calls over his shoulder. "Night."

Rick gave Daryl enough time to either enter his room or Carol's, before he would call it a night himself. He hoped sleep would find him, after his restless night before. He hoped Michonne would be asleep when he woke in the morning, he was about to head upstairs when he heard a loud bang. He turned around to see Michonne standing in front of the doorway. She didn't say a word, she just stood there.

"Michonne, whatever you're going to say, I wanna..." Rick stopped in mid-sentence.

Michonne rushed at him like a bull seeing a red flag. One arms flung around his neck, the other around his back, she forcefully pressed herself into him, melting into him like liquid gold. He wrapped his arms around her. Their breath already wild and fast. Her lips brushed against his neck as she turned her head to finally face him. There were no words to say. No questions to be asked. She crushed her lips to his, answering words unspoken. She found the taste of his tongue was like a drug, she was already addicted, his hands were greedy wanting more and more as they explored and caressed her curves. They both came up for air at the same time.

"And to think I was dreading seeing you again," he breathed against her lips.

"I rather you dread being away from me, but that’s just me." He nods, bringing her lips back to his.

He moved his hand down to her hips, making her press into his hardness, she took in a deep breath. Her hands wandering down to unbuckle his belt, his hand came around hers, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Her eyes searching his. "God no. I just think we should take this to more of an appropriate place." He guided her up the stairs. 

Michonne paused outside his bedroom door. "Judith?" She was having second thoughts, she couldn't get her head around the idea of a baby being in the same room as them. Rick could see her second thoughts, he had to do something about it before she changed her mind. 

He kissed her hungrily, pulling her to her room instead. He would surely die if he couldn't feel her bare skin against his. His lips went to her throat, breathing in her sweet scent, his tongue darts out making sure she taste just as sweet. Her hands lifts his shirt off, she seems pleased with the view, as she stands back for a moment to wander her eyes across his pecks. She runs her hands down his chest to his jeans, pulling them off his hips and down to the floor. She can see the burning desire building behind his eyes. His hands hungrily does the same. He takes in the sight of Michonne standing only in her bra and underwear. She stares into his eyes as her takes her bra off dropping it to the floor.

"The most beautiful sight I've ever seen," he whispers, as if someone would hear. 

She then pulls her underwear down to the floor, taking a step into him. He takes in a sharp breath, feeling her warm skin against his. Her hands goes to his side and slowly pulls his boxers down off his hips, his cock jumps out in front of her. Her hand grabs the base of his cock as she takes him to her mouth. He moans, he can't help but meet her half way, pushing into her mouth. 

"The bed." He groans, pulling away from her mouth, and moving her towards the bed. "Lay down," he orders.

As she lays her back against the bed, he lays next to her. Exploring her every curve, every fold. Bringing his mouth to hers, massaging their tongues together. His hands wanders down between her legs. She is moist and ready. He massages her wet folds, circling his fingers around her clit making her moan arching her back off the bed. He needs to taste her, he slowly makes his way down the bed, and in between her legs. Slowly sucking and licking up and down her wet center, making sure he paid extra attention to her clit. By the sound of it, he was doing a pretty fine job. Her moans picked up, and he couldn't take the pain of his throbbing cock any longer, he had to be inside of her. 

His lips works up her body, kissing every few inches of her skin up to her lips. He settles himself between her thighs. He notices that the contrast of their bare flesh compliments each other's. They moan together as their bodies become one. He doesn't know what it feels like to be in heaven, but this has to be pretty damn close. She grabs his hips, controlling the speed and depth of every thrust. Each thrust becoming most urgent searching for release. Michonne's fingers dig into his hips as her walls cave in and contract violently around his cock. Rick is around the corner of his own release, picking up the pace and thrusting harder than before. His release is like a violent tsunami, flowing rapidly to her inner core. He collapses next to her on the bed, bring his mouth to kiss her shoulder.

"I've lived this moment one hundred times in my head, but... wow." 

"Well, let’s relive it a hundred more," Michonne whispers into his ear. She was pleased with herself, Morgan did say make it memorable. 

"A hundred plus more," Rick corrects. It doesn't take long for sleep to both find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I would like to see these two get together in the tv series. My husband has given me a wonderful idea for future smut for these two!


	10. The Writing on The Wall

Michonne wakes as the sun peeks thought the window, reflecting off the mirror and shining onto her face. The memory of the night before comes flowing back, the warm body pressed against hers reassuring that the memories are indeed true. The cool breath tickling the back of her neck makes her shiver and the body next to her stir. 

"Morning." Rick placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Morning officer, how did you sleep?" 

"Mmm, like the dead, the undead dead?" Rick wasn't sure of the new saying in this world. "I haven't felt so well rested in years. Thanks," he said.

"Are you saying that you used me for a good night sleep?" Michonne teased. 

"No. You were used for amazing sex... the sleep was just a bonus," he teased back

"Ouch! If that's how you feel get out of my bed." Rick turns her on her back and hovers on top of her. "You know I'm playing. Because you know me better then I know myself." Michonne's chest fills with warmth. She was falling hard. Maybe if she wasn't lying to herself she already was knees deep.

"So what do we do now?" Michonne asked.

"We'll talk to Carl, I know he adores you. I don't want us to come in the way of that. He needs you." Michonne nods, she hopes he'll understand.

"Maybe you should talk to him by yourself, I'm a little scared." Rick warmly looks into her eyes, brushing her lips with his thumb. "Don't be," he then crushed his lips to hers.

**********************************************************************************************

Carl was downstairs comforting Carol who was upset. Jessie dropped by the house early in the morning. It was obvious that she had been crying. She told Carol that she had a breakthrough. That being away from the kids made her realize how selfish she was being, and she was ready to mother her children again. Carol knew the boys missed their mother and wanted her back to her old self. Before they left with Jessie, she told them they were always welcome anytime day or night. 

Both Carol and Carl looked up as Daryl made his way down the bottom of the stairs. He was trying to silently communicate with Carol, by raising his eyebrows, biting his lower lip and rolling his eyes to the side.

"Oh spit it out Daryl," Carol almost shouted, she was not in the mood for reading body language. 

Carol can see a guilty looking Rick and Michonne nervously following behind. Carol could see what was about to unfold, and by the bright smile on Carl's face he could see it too. Daryl tilts his head to Carol to follow him outside to give them space.

"Carl, I think we need to have a talk. There's something that I need to tell you, what we need to tell you." Gesturing to Michonne.

"Dad stop. You two deserve to be happy. I'm happy for you both." Carl was ecstatic with the news, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Carl, are you sure? You don't have a problem with this?" Michonne gestures between Rick and herself. 

"Who else would put up with my dad? Of course I'm happy, your not taking mom's place or anything. You're cool, we're cool," he smiles at Michonne

"Thank God. Now come here and give me a hug." Carl hugs Michonne smiling over her shoulder at his Dad, who was smiling back. He was generally happy for the pair.

The front door swings open hard and fast, making a loud bang against the wall. Carol runs in with urgent news.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Glenn found something painted on the wall near the gate. Everyone is out there now."

"Carl, could you stay with Judith?" Carl nods. "Dad go, you don't have to ask." Rick squeezes his shoulder and heads towards the gate with Michonne and Carol in toe.

When they reached the outside of the wall, they noticed a stench in the air. The writing on the wall was written in walkers blood, read the words... A FULL MOON IS NEAR, THAT'S WHEN WE'LL APPEAR. 

"Catchy isn't it? At least they're given us a heads up... full moon is tomorrow night." Glenn stated.

"How nice of them," Carol said sarcastically. 

"We need to be ready. How did they even go unnoticed being so close to the wall?" Rick was livid. 

"Michonne disappeared last night." Morgan smiled as he approached them.

"You're still here... I thought you were leaving at first light."

"I was, but what kind of friend would I be if I left now?" Morgan nudged Rick's shoulder.

"I appreciate it... now let's get to it." Answers Rick.

*********************************************************************************************

A meeting was called. Plans put into place. Deanna put all her trust in Rick and his people. She knew Rick would do everything in his power to make sure Alexandria would not fall, he was adamant that it wouldn't. He would save this safe haven, he knew the horrors outside the gates and he knew they couldn't go back to life out there. That's how Deanna knew Alexandria was in safe hands. It would be saved.

"Rick, you save us... and it's yours... Alexandria... I'll hand it over to you." Deanna stated and meant it

"Just like that?" Rick asked.

"Just like that. This world needs Rick Grimes."


	11. Bullets and Cowards

No matter where you went in Alexandria the feelings were the same everywhere you went. A sense of unease loomed over their heads, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. A sense of impending doom loomed over others. Rick didn't trust their heads up, the warning that they would strike on a full moon, it just didn't make sense to warn the people you were going to attack. The older residents and young children were housed in the one house, including Carl and Judith. Jessie wasn't leaving her kids so she also stayed in the care of Carol, Maggie and Glenn.

All able residents were handed weapons and extra ammo and were told to walk the perimeter of the wall. Sasha and Spencer manned the watch tower. Tara and Rosita were perched on a roof of a house on the other side of the community, their makeshift watch tower overlooked the house. No one was surprised when Eugene put his hand up to be a lookout with Abraham. Michonne, Rick and Daryl walked back and forth by the gates entrance. Rick was on edge, as was Daryl who was worried about Carol.

"It might not happen today," Michonne was trying to be hopeful. 

"No. It just doesn't make sense, something feels off." Rick was feeling weary

"Rick's right, something is coming, you can feel it," Daryl's hair was sticking up on the back of his neck. 

Michonne notices Nicholas in the distance running up to the group shouting and waving his hands above his head. They run meeting him half way.

"Deanna needs help, there's trouble," he's out of breath, he has a knife on the side of his jeans.

"Where?" Rick shouts, Nicholas points in the direction of Deanna's house. 

Michonne and Daryl follow behind Rick, who ran off with his gun drawn. As he gets closer something feels off. He can see Deanna sitting on her front porch, leaning forward, her head resting against her blood stained knees, her throat has been slit. There was nothing they could do for her, but put a bullet through her skull.

"It's Nicholas! It's Nicholas," Rick starts running full force to the gates, but it's too late. The Wolves are already inside, and there were more than two of them. "Sasha!" Rick screams. Sasha starts shooting. Molotov cocktails are thrown at the watch tower, setting alight the bottom of the tower with Sasha and Spencer inside. Bullets go flying Rick pushes Michonne to the ground. Daryl aims for Nicholas, who was trying to hide like the coward that he is. The Wolves all split up in different directions, leaving poor old Nicholas to fend for himself. 

"Come on out," Daryl calls to him. "You've got no skills, no where to run," Daryl taunts him. 

Nicholas has his back pressed against the side of a house, he can hear Daryl's foot steps coming closer, he takes out his knife aiming it to the sound where Daryl would surely approach. Little did he know Daryl was on the porch leaning over the rails and aiming at him. Daryl whistles making Nicholas look up. "Hey." Nicholas didn't even have time to blink, the arrow lands right into his chest. Daryl jumps off the rails and retrieves his arrow, sticking his knife through the cowards skull.

*******************************************************************************************

Back at the house the group is huddled together in the middle of the living room. They can hear the fighting going on in the distance. Carol looks out the window to the house across from them. She can see Rosita and Tara looking back. They both raise their hands telling her to stay inside and away from the window. Carol is worried about Daryl and the others, she starts to pace.

"What shall we do? Should we tell Rosita and Tara to go help them?" Carol wasn't thinking straight. 

"No Carol. We need them here to warm us. Our most vulnerable are here. We need to protect them at all cost." Carol nods, she knew Glenn was right.

"We should pray... Father Gabriel?" He looks up and nods at Maggie. He has made peace with himself thanks to her. They all hold hands and start to pray.

**********************************************************************************************

Abraham and Eugene can see Sasha and Spencer jump from the burning tower as the flames lick closer to the top. Sasha makes it down first, Spencer close behind. The bottom of their pants have caught alight, they start to roll around, Tobin comes running with a bucket of water. They are not without injury, but their alive. The house close by is well alight, the house next door is in danger of catching fire as well, but there are more pressing things at hand, then a burning house.

Someone starts shooting at Abraham and Eugene.

"My God, someone is shooting at us?" Eugene nervously holds the gun not knowing where to aim, he slowly backs away from the edge of the rooftop. 

"Over at that fuck tart," Abraham points to a man loading his gun, he shoots him dead before Eugene even catches sight of him. Eugene's finger slips on the trigger, shooting Abraham in the arse. Abraham stands up straight holding his backside, like he just shit himself. 

"Sweet mother Mary, I'm so truly sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you in the backside. Please bend over so I can have a look at it." The words tumbled out like the speed of a lightning. 

Abraham looks wildly at Eugene, who looks as sorry as a begger on the street. "You son of a dick! You shot me in the ass! Don't aim at me you retard."

"I'm am truly sorry. Yes I'm indeed a retard, but right now I need to put pressure on the hole."

"You will stay away from my hole. Fuck! My fuck ass is burning," He groans and limps to the attic window holding his bleeding backside, he climbs in with Eugene on his tail.

**********************************************************************************************

Morgan hides behind some bushes listening to the same two men he let go a month ago. He over hears the plan.

"Jerry and Tanner cased the place out. There's two on the roof, they seem interested in the house across from them. It looks occupied. They don't know how many are inside, their going to take out the two on the roof first, then move in on the house." Not on Morgan's watch.

"Sorry, boy's, change of plans." Morgan makes his appearance know.


	12. Fist Bump

Morgan raised his gun at the same time as the two men he let go of over a month ago. He doesn't pull and trigger. He wants them to have a chance to change their minds, not for their sake, but for his. He didn't want to change into the person he couldn't recognize.

"I have a new plan for you and your people. You leave and you can live. You don't leave you die." 

"I don't like your plan," The Wolves member fires his weapon first, Morgan a second behind, they both go down. While the over member runs off.

Morgan has been shot in the shoulder, The Wolves member directly in the chest, he is coughing up blood. Morgan gets to his knees, and holds his gun weakly at the same man he had a conversation with over a month ago. He brings the barrel of the gun directly over the W engraved on the man's forehead. 

"I told you to leave," he pulls the trigger, collapsing next to the man he just shot dead.

*********************************************************************************************

Rick and Michonne hear a noise and leans their backs against a building. They can hear foot steps, they raise their weapons. 

"Don't shot!" Members of Alexandria come out behind a building with their arms raised. Rick and Michonne lower their weapons.

"Has anyone been injured?" Rick asked. "Kent's got burns, they threw a molotov cocktail at him, we got the bastard who did it. Bruce has been shot... it doesn't look good."

"How many Wovles are left?" Rick needed numbers, he thought there were at least ten of them. "Can't say for sure, two men got away, we tried to follow, but they seemed to disappeared."

"Nothing disappears without a trace. Where did you last see them?" The group pointed to the direction of the house, Rick's heart started to sink. 

*********************************************************************************************

Daryl hears groaning coming from Aaron's place. He slowly enters with his crossbow raised.

"I'm not taking my pants off, you can forget about it," Abraham snapped. Daryl came around to the kitchen to find Abraham laying on his stomach on the kitchen table with Aaron, Eric and Eugene crowded around him. Abraham looks up to see Daryl.

"How bad is it?" Daryl asked. "Not too bad, the bleeding seems to be slowing down. It's a good thing he has extra trunk space back there," Aaron snickers. 

"Don't tell me you don't like what you see, you keep trying to get my pants off," Abraham bites back. "And there is no way it's going to happen, get me Rosita," he snaps at Daryl.

Daryl bent down to lift a bloody sheet covering a body on the floor. It was Bruce. "I'll take over for her. There can't be many left... ya know you should lock the front door next time." Aaron nods, following Daryl to the front door locking it behind him.

**********************************************************************************************

Back at the house Carol sneaks a peek out the front window, this time Rosita and Tara aren't staring back, they are standing up with their weapons drawn. Carol backs away from the window crashing into Maggie. 

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Carol opens her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sounds of gun fire and a bright flash. Maggie and Carol run to the window, but can't see Rosita or Tara anywhere. The roof of the house is up in flames.

"They might have jumped, they could have made it," Maggie hoped her words were true. 

"Alright listen up everyone. Their going to come for us next, but we'll be ready. Get down on the floor, " Carol wasn't going to let anything happen to the kids.

"Carol, let me help, you know I can help." Carl said. He knew they had a better chance if there were more of them.

Glenn nodded at Carol, who then handed him a gun. "Okay, but don't get yourself killed. Your father would kill me if anything happened to you." Carl nodded.

There was a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering. "Get ready," They raised their weapons.

"Honey, I'm home," calls a voice coming from the back of the house.

Glenn and Carol moves towards the sound of the voice. Carol gestures to Maggie and Carl to stay behind and watch the group. As Glenn comes to a corner he gets the gun knocked out of his hands, he comes face to face with a W engraved man, they get into a struggle, Carol can't get a clear shot. Maggie and Carl can hear the struggle and was about to go help when someone kicks open the door spraying bullets into the living room. Father Gabriel pulls Maggie to the floor and covers her with his body. Maggie can feel something warm running down her arm. 

"Maggie, you can get up now I got him," Carl calls. Maggie started to shake as she realized it was blood running down her arm, Father Gabriel died saving her.

Rick, Michonne and Daryl come through the the door. Rick looked relieved to see Carl and Juidth safe.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl frantically searches for Carol. "Back there with Glenn, come on." Rick pulls Carl's arm. "You're staying put," Rick follows Daryl.

Daryl is relieved to see Carol. She has her gun pointing at a young man, who's obviously lost his nerve, he knows his fate, and is desperately trying to fight it. He has Glenn in a headlock and a gun pointed to his temple. They both look worst for wear.

"How ya doing bud?" Daryl asked. "I've been better. How you doing?" Glenn tried to make light of the situation. "Doing good. You hang in there."

"How is everyone in there?" Carol asked. She heard the gun fire, but couldn't leave Glenn in this situation. "Their fine, sweet peach. Their fine." Daryl puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Rosita and Tara?" Carol asked. Never taking her eye's off Glenn's captor. "We didn't see them, the house is on fire." Rick stated. 

The sliding door at the back of the house was shattered, glass spread across the floor, Rick notices movement and raises his gun. It's Rosita and Tara, Rick lowers his weapon as they silently walk up the back stairs. As their feet touched the broken glass, Glenn's captor turns facing the sliding door, giving Carol a clear shot and she takes it. He falls to the floor taking Glenn with him.

"Glenn my man, fist bump," Tara smiles down on Glenn waiting for him to tap her back before helping him up.

"Thanks, what happen to you?" Glenn asked. 

"Oh, you know, got fire bombed, jumped off a two story building landing on two feet like a legend, ran after the dude and kicked his ass. Rostia finished him off. It was legendary." Tara's face was bright with excitement. 

"Yeah? Sounds pretty legendary," Glenn rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh dude, you have no idea," Tara was over the moon.

"Has anyone seen Abraham and Eugene?" Rostia asked.

"Ah, yeah, their over at Aaron's, Abraham's been shot, but he'll be ok." Daryl told her.

"Oh God, are you sure? Where was he shot?" Daryl smiled. 

"The ass. He was shot in the ass." Daryl tried hard not to laugh.


	13. Sweeter Than A Donut

Once Rick and the group made sure the threats were indeed eliminated, they counted their loses and wounded. Nicholas obviously didn't make it. The hard part about his death was telling his teenage son Mikey of his father's demise. They chose to leave out his plan in the whole situation. Kent succumbed to his burns over night, he would be joining his buddy Bruce at the pearly gates. Sasha and Spencer had second degree burns to the botton of their legs, but other then that, and the news of Spencer mother's passing, they would live. They found Morgan passed out by one of the attackers he shot dead. He had lost quite a lot of blood, but woke the next day.

Poor Abraham on the other hand would be limping for a while. Rosita had to dig in deep to receive the shrapnel from his left butt cheek. No one was ever going to let him live it down. He had a new nick name and all.

"Has anyone seen Abraham?" Glenn asked as he just came back from a supply run.

"He's getting his dressing changed, I was about to head down that way to see how everyone is doing." Said Rick. It's been six days since the attack.

"Okay, I'll come with," Glenn stated.

As they walked over to the medical bay, they could see the construction crew busy working on the new towers. Two were already up as the old tower burned down to the ground. Abraham would still observe the work that was being done. He wasn't allowed any heavy lifting for six weeks. As Rick and Glenn entered the building, they could hear him taking the Lord's name in vain. 

"Sweet cheeks! How you feeling?" Glenn asked with a smirk. 

"Would you give it a rest China man? It's bad enough that Rosita dabs too much alcohol around my ass," Abraham shoots a sour look over to Rosita.

"I'm Korean." Glenn stated flatly.

"Don't mind Abe, he's down in the dumps because it's affected more then just his backside, " she gestures with her pinky finger that he can no longer get it up.

"Women, would you keep our sex life to yourself?" Abrahams face turns bright red, Glenn looks just as embarrassed, and Rick walks over to Morgan's bedside. .

"Hmm, anyway, I got you a little something that might help you sweet cheeks," Glenn pulls something out of his bag.

"What is it?" Abraham looks interested as Rosita puts fresh dressing over his wound. 

"It's a inflatable donut ring, pregnant women use them to relieve pressure off hemorrhoids," Glenn looked pleased with himself, while Abraham looked mortified.

"If it were a double glaze donut I would happily accept, but I'm not using that thing... its pink."

"Don't listen to him, I will take it and make sure he'll use it," Glenn hands it over to Rosita.

"Get it out of my sight. It only reminds me how much I miss donuts."

Rick can still hear the conservation over by Morgan's bedside. Morgan is oblivious to the world around him. He was in a deep sleep, with a slight smile on his face. Rick notices his color was returning. Sasha and Spencer were in a deep conversation with each other, Rick could see an attraction forming. No surprises there. They both lost so much in a short amount of time, and were healing together in more ways then one.

*********************************************************************************************

Daryl just came back from a recruiting run. The group had a discussion about whether or not to continue with searching for more people to join them at Alexandria. The group were split fifty, fifty on the matter. Some were worried about the people they might let in. Others thought the greater in numbers they had, the better chances they had under an attack. After Daryl and Aaron had their say, Rick agreed. But they didn't have any luck finding human tracks today. Daryl went upstairs to have a shower, he had a close call with a walker and had walker blood all down his shirt. 

As Daryl opened the bathroom door, Carol jumped and let out a small scream, she was holding her shirt in front of her chest.

"Jesus Christ Daryl, I thought someone else was walking in on me," Carol said out of breath.

"Am sorry, I was going to use the shower," Daryl's eyes started to wander over Carol's chest. 

"So was I, Judith sicked up on me. Are you okay?" Carol asked, as she walked over to the door closing it behind Daryl, who sucked in a deep breath as she brushed up against him. Their sex life was non existent since the attack. Daryl still sneaked in at night, but they only would hold each other till they fell asleep.

"Just a close call is all," he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Let me take your wings off for you," Carol's hands work off his vest dropping it to the floor.

She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing her hands down his chest, bitting her bottom lip. "Lemme, get this for you," his hands brushes against her skin, pulling her bra strap off her shoulders and cupping her breasts, he works his way around her back unclipping her bra, making it fall to the floor. 

"Asskicker?" He asked, as he pulls her against his growing erection. "Fast asleep," Carol breathes against his lips, grabbing his arse, making him press into her more.

Carol unbuckles his jeans, and walks over to the shower. Daryl almost falls over trying to kick his pants off in a hurry, Carol starts to heat up the shower. His arms tangle around her as she test the temperature of the water. His hardness digging into her back, his hands slowly moves down the front to unzip her pants, and work them off. "This would be a lot more sexier if we got this nasty gunk off first,"Carol giggles. 

"Nah, that's the sexy part. Now get in so I can wash ya, and get you off." His lips whispers into her ear.

Carol rinses under the hot water first. Daryl grabs the soap and lathers up his hands, pressing himself against Carol's back. He slowly slides his soapy hands from her hips up to her breasts, making sure they are thoroughly cleaned and soaped up. Carol turns around soaping up her own hands, and gliding them down to his hard as stone cock. One hand easily sliding up and down his length, the other glides under his balls giving them a soaping massage and thorough clean. Daryl's knees almost give way, as Carol works her magic, making him moan.

"You're magic, there's no other way," Daryl's hand slides between her legs, she is soaking, and its not from soap and water.

"How do you do it?" It's the same question he has asked her before. "Do what?" Her same response. 

"Make me feel like I do," his mouth hungrily searches for her lips, then moves down to suck on her nipple, giving it a slight tug with his teeth.

Her hands move to his shoulders pushing him down and to her pleasure center. It was over flowing with wetness. He hungrily sucked and nuzzled into her, making her whimper and hold on to his hair to steady herself. He was dripping wet with anticipation, his cock was throbbing almost painfully, but he wanted to taste her sweet release. His hand slid up her legs as his tongue explored her wet folds, sorting out her clit, and when he found it he licked it firmly and almost violently back and forth. He inserted two of his figners and slowly pushed in and out, exploring every slick fold. She leans her head back and moans, he nuzzled into her wet center even more making sure he would get every last drop of her sweet tasting juices. She shutters and almost lost her footing. 

Daryl turned her over, making her bend down and the water run down her back. As he pushed in, he could feel her violent after shocks, constricting around his cock. His hands grip her hips as he thrusts into her deeply, filling the empty void neither one of them knew was there. Each thrust became more urgent, and the sound of his balls smacking against her arse became louder and louder. His throbbing cock was on the verge of release, Carol bends down further. He pushed in deeper than he thought possible, sending a shooting feeling from his groin straight to his toes. He let out a groan, and held her against him for a long moment. Carol could feel his pulse deep inside of her, making her wall contract a second time.

"God Daryl, you ask how I do it, but how do you do it? It's better then I ever knew." This time Carol can't see his face for his reaction. 

He brings his head over her shoulder kissing her neck and smiles. They don't have to use words to tell each other how they feel. They just feel it.


	14. Inevitable

Michonne passes Glenn as she walks into the sick bay, she wasn't expecting to see Rick. Things were a bit frosty between the pair since the attack, she almost turned to walk out. Rick didn't have a clue what he did wrong, maybe she was having second thoughts. He stood up and walked over to speak with her. 

"Michonne, we need to," he got interrupted by Michonne. "We will, but right now I'm here to talk to Rosita." She walked past him.

Abraham limped over to Rick and slapped him on the back. "Rub some dirt in it, you'll be right." 

"Yeah, you're right," Rick said. "Come on, I'll make you a nice cup of concrete, you will surely harden up."

*********************************************************************************************

"Rosita, you got a minute?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Michonne looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"What do you have in the way of birth control? We had a bit of a slip up."

"You and Rick huh? You want something like the the morning after pill? And I can put you on the pill."

"Actually, this accident happened just over a week ago," Rosita's face told her what she already knew.

"Babe, you should have come to me sooner. The morning after pill won't work, it's just that... the morning after... and I can't put you on anything till we know for sure you're not pregnant. You have three weeks."

"A pregnancy test won't work so soon?" Michonne knew the answer herself, but three weeks seemed a long time not knowing. She felt so stupid.

Rosita shook her head, and walked over to the cabinet against the wall. She comes back with both hands behind her back. "Hold out both of your hands," Rosita tells her.

Michonne holds out her hands, while Rosita places a pregnancy test in one hand, and a box of condoms in the other. "Three weeks do the test, and in the meantime put a raincoat on it," Rosita winks at Michonne. 

Michonne nods. "Thanks."

Michonne felt so stupid, getting all caught up in the moment, and not thinking about the consequences. How would Rick react if she were pregnant? She thought that it was best to keep it to herself, there was no need to worry Rick unnecessarily. 

********************************************************************************************

Back at the house Daryl and Carol are in their own rooms after their romp in the shower. Carol is humming to herself, as she looks over her hideous clothes hanging in her wardrobe. Daryl knocks and leans his head in. "Need help?" He offers. 

"Tell me there is no point wearing these boring house wife clothes," she looks hopeful at Daryl.

"I don't know about that... I mean that sweater that looked like a goat vomited up flower's... it... kinda looked hot."

"Oh stop it you," Carol smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, there's no reason to hide who you are now, Deanna's gone." Daryl walks up to Carol, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head over her shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "HmmMmm, feels nice," Carol whispers. 

"Tell ya what. Next time I head out with Aaron, I'll get ya som' new clothes to wear, somethin' more you." His breath hot against her neck.

"How will I ever repay you?" Carol asked. "Mmm, ya'll come up with somethin', I'm sure." They both hear the door slam downstairs, and Judith starts crying. 

"Just give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll get Judith. You see who it is." Daryl heads downstairs. 

When Daryl makes his way to the living room, Rick is sitting on the couch, with his head back and feet up on the coffee table. He looks exhausted. He opens one eye, to see who was approaching. "Hey," they both say it the same time. 

"Carol upstairs?" Rick asked. "Yeah, Asskicker just woke up." Daryl sat down, as Rick got to his feet.

"It ain't my business, but are ya okay man?" God, even Daryl knows something is going on, Rick thought to himself. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to spend time with my daughter. Maybe take her for a walk, get some fresh air." Daryl nods, hoping Rick and Michonne got their shit together. 

*********************************************************************************************

The sky turns a nice shade of orange and pink as the sun goes down. Judith had fun seeing new sights and visiting Natalie and Bob. But now it was time to head back to the house, and face Michonne. Hopefully things can turn around. The way Rick looks at the path he took with Michonne it was inevitable, any road he took it was always going to lead to Michonne. 

"Let's go face the music kiddo," he kisses the top of Judith's head. 

He wanted so badly for Michonne to be the mother figure in Judith and Carl's life. She would make a great mother, but maybe it was all too much to hope for. Michonne has been so cold towards him, and avoiding him at all costs. Was she was regretting their night together? They really shouldn't have told Carl so soon.

Rick sits Judith in her pram and heads back home. He starts to think about everything he wants to say to Michonne, what she means to him and his family. He wanted to tell her they had a real chance to have a real life here, to bring up the kids together. All she had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride. She had to see it was inevitable right?


	15. Delusions and Consequences

When Rick got back to the house, everyone, including Michonne were in the kitchen. Carol stuffing the roast rabbit. Maggie and Michonne cutting up potatoes and carrots. While Daryl and Glenn hung around the kitchen bench like a bad smell, nibbling on anything they could get their hands on. Carl must be out with his friends. Rick cleared his throat loudly.

"Ya back," Daryl headed over to Rick, picking up Judith from her pram. "Go on upstairs and wash up, I'll take care of lil asskicker," Rick nods his head, feeling Michonne's eyes on him.

"Okay, you go easy on uncle Daryl," Rick bends down to kiss the top of Judith's head, and heads upstairs, hoping Michonne would follow, so they could finally talk.

Daryl grabs a piece of carrot for Judith to chew. Michonne smiles to herself. Daryl comes off as a badass, but deep down he was a great big teddy bear. Maggie and Glenn follow Daryl and Judith to the dinning room floor, uncle Daryl can't have all the fun. Michonne notices a faint smile plays on the corner of Carol's lips, but also sadness. 

"You okay?" Michonne asked. "Hmm?" Carol didn't hear the question. 

"You're off in your own little world, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about the precious moments her mother is missing out on. What we are..." Carol trails off

"You miss your daughter," Carol nods. "And the girls." 

"Wait, you knew I had a son?" Carol nods.

"There's no secrets here, you should know that," Michonne smiles. "No, there's not... so you and Daryl hey?" Carol looks shocked that she knew about them. 

"Shhh, Daryl would die if people knew about us. Who else knows?"

"Mmm, let's see, everyone!" "God, now I want to die," Carol lowers her head.

"It's not that bad, only Rick and Carl know for sure, but Daryl did call you Peach, that got people talking a little."

"Don't say anything to Daryl please? Let him think he's gotten away with sneaking around."

"He can't be that delusional. Right?"

"I don't know if he's in denial, but he's happy with himself."

"Yeah I bet he is," Michonne smirks. "Oh, shut up you. Why have you been giving Rick the cold shoulder?"

"It's that obvious?" Carol nods. "We did something stupid, and I don't know what the consequences of our actions are." Carol raises her eyebrows. 

"Oh, I see," Carol didn't know what to say. "You and Daryl never..." Carol shakes her head.

"I can't get pregnant... I had cancer... I just finished chemotherapy and got the all clear before the world went to hell. Menopause is a bitch, but hey I can't get pregnant. I wouldn't want to, not in this world." Michonne feels like the wind has got knocked out of her. "Aw, shit, I didn't mean, Michonne I'm sorry, I should have thought before I spoke."

"No, it's okay, you're right. I just feel so stupid, I haven't even talked to Rick about it."

"I'll put this bad boy in the oven, you go, talk to him." Michonne nods. "Thanks for the talk," Carol smiles, and Michonne takes a deep breath and heads upstairs. 

********************************************************************************************

Michonne walks into her bedroom to pick up the pack of condoms Rosita gave her. She couldn't hide this from Rick any longer, she needed to get this off her chest. Rick didn't deserve the cold shoulder that he's been given. She hears his bedroom door open, and walks out to the hallway.

"Rick, can we have that talk now?" She gestures, that they should speak in her room, the hand with the condom pack behind her back. 

"Michonne, whatever you're going say, I need you to know what you mean to me, to the kids." He takes in a deep breath, taking the steps to finally feel Michonne's breath on his skin.

"You're everything to me and the kids," Michonne pulled him into her room closing the door behind them. "Go on," Michonne wanted to know exactly how he felt about her.

"Before the apocalypse... even if my wife lived, our marriage was over. Doomed, it was done. You were sent... you were given to us, like a gift, when you came up to that fence. You have been my voice when I had nothing to say, and when I lose my way, you steered me back in the right direction. You have been my voice of reason. Any path I took or chose was always going to lead to you... Michonne I didn't know it then, but I know it now. I love you... I truly love you, we love you." Michonne wipes the tears that were running down her face.

"You're saying that the apocalypse happened to lead us here?" Questioning his sanity. 

"No. I'm saying either way, it was inevitable," Rick was so certain they were meant to be.

"I wonder how you'll feel when I tell you," Michonne fumbles with the pack behind her back.

"Are you ever going to tell me what I did wrong? What are you hiding back there?" Rick brings her arm around and looks down at the packet of condoms in her hand.

It takes about five seconds to piece together the missing pieces of the puzzle. Fuck, no wonder Michonne has been so distant. She has been all alone in this worry. She could be pregnant. Rick can see her panic, as many thoughts run through his head. This could be a blessing, or a curse. 

"Say something," Michonne need reassurance. Say something you idiot. 

"Michonne... whatever happens... I'm with you. I'm sorry I've put you in this position," he pulls her into his arms.

"Rick, I'm scared." He holds her tighter. "I'm scared too, but we could have a life here."

"What if I'm pregnant? I can't lose another child, I just can't." This was news to Rick, but he didn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I haven't told you about him before. Did Carl... say anything?" Rick shakes his head.

"I just realized that there are still things we need to learn about each other. I'm sorry about your little boy. If you're pregnant, we'll make this work, I won't lose you or this baby."

"Sleep with me tonight, I just need to hold you," Michonne pulls back to look him in the eye.

"How about I just move in?"

"Even better," he crushes his lips to hers.

Whatever life may throw at them, they would face it together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, but I need your help...  
> What are your thoughts? Should there be a Richonne baby?


	16. I Can Hear You Thinking

It's just past midnight. The house is quiet, yet the uncertainty of what the future holds is keeping some people awake. Carol is having an unsettled sleep. Thinking about Michonne and Rick, and what a baby might mean for the group. Daryl is oblivious that Carol is wide awake with the knowledge of what's to come, or might come. But little did Carol know, Daryl was so aware, sensitive to her, like their conscious were connected to each other somehow. 

"Can't sleep?" Carol's body jumps at the sound of Daryl voice. She thought he was asleep. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Carol turns to face him.

"I could hear you thinking. What's going on inside ya head?" Daryl asked. Carol silently considered whether to tell Daryl what was wrong or just go back to sleep.

"I can't tell you... I shouldn't." 

"But you will... I can hear you thinking, ya need to get this off ya chest." He brushes a piece of hair that had fallen across her forehead. 

"Can't you just let it go?" Even in the dim lit room, she could tell he wasn't about to let it go, he shook his head silently. 

"Okay, you win. I can't take one of your intense stares. You can't say anything to anyone, but Michonne could be pregnant... She told Rick before dinner, I guess that's why they were quiet. Things are going to change..."

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you." 

"I guess you do know me," Carol smiled and presses her hand against his bare chest. "I'm worried about us. I watched you with Judith, and a sadness came over me, like a cloud was hanging over my head... Daryl, you know I can't give you a child, and even if I could I wouldn't. But Daryl I," Daryl put his finger across her lips, to stop her from what she was about to say.

"Stop... Ya know I'm a man of few words, but I need you to know.... I've never said these words that are about to pop out of my mouth. Ya know I had a shitty upbringing... I couldn't give a rat's ass about the fact you can't give me a kid. I'd be too scared to turn out like my dad anyway... The fact is that I love you... I loved ya from the moment you tried to bring me back to the camp sight at the farm. You stood yer grounds, even when I was pushing ya away. Spitting nasty words in ya face. You were my only lifeline, and you scared me because you cared. You scared me because I was falling for ya."

"Ain't you a peach...that's what you said," Carol reflected back to that time. "Hmm, I remember. It was the first time you called me that," Carol smiled.

"You didn't realize that you were the first one to start up the little pet names. Isn't that right Pookie?"

"Yer right sweet Peach, I must have forgot." Daryl presses his lips to her forehead. 

"By the way, I love you too." Carol nuzzled into Daryl's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I know, 'cause I know ya, like I've been trying to tell ya all along. "

"Mmm, still it's nice to hear those three little words." Carol smiled, she never thought she'd hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about anything. I got ya, yer all I need. That and sleep."

"I get the hint. Sweet dreams Pookie."

"Night Peach." It didn't take long for sleep to find them.

********************************************************************************************

"Go to sleep," Michonne whispered. Rick was tossing and turning, keeping Michonne awake.

"I'm sorry, I can't get comfortable."

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I should sleep in my own room."

"No!" Rick shouted. "This is your room, when Sasha gets better she can have your old room. Or Judith, or the baby."

"That's what's keeping you up? There might not even be a baby... Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried, this baby will be a blessing, not a curse." Michonne was starting to wish she never told him. He was acting like he wasn't scared about what was to come, if there were a baby.

"Could you be realistic? There might not be a baby. I lost Andre, you thought you lost Judith, just remember how that made you feel. Stop talking like this is a blessing, if anything its a curse." Michonne rolled over, pulling the sheet up to her neck.

"I'm sorry," Rick moved over to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her, spooning her side. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'm thinking about it... I know you mean well, but I need you to stop talking about playing happy families in this world."

"I don't understand, you were the one that said we needed this. You were the one who's thoughts were positive. We are here, safe, and breathing. We could have a life here and you know it. It scares you. You're allowed to be happy, Andre would want his mother to be happy. Its sad that he can't be here, but we have to keep on living."

"God, you're going to make this a long three weeks."

"I've got to do everything to make you feel positive. If that annoys you so be it." He kisses her shoulder, rubbing his hands up her smooth legs.

"Stop it." Michonne pushes his hands away.

"That right there is a tell-tail sign," Rick smirks, kissing her neck.

"No, because you already got some. Judith almost woke up. And FYI, when I was pregnant with Andre, the pregnancy had opposite affect on me... Well, till I got to twenty weeks."

"Hmm, interesting... Twenty weeks of fun," Rick smirked. 

"Yeah, and twenty weeks of hell," Michonne smirked and wiggled against Rick, making him groan. 

"You gotta start seeing the positive side of thangs," Rick attempted to rub his hand up her thigh. 

Michonne slapped his hand away again. "Oh, I am. If I am pregnant, I'm thinking about the torture you'll be facing."

"You're no fun," Rick didn't sound impressed.

"I'll show you later how fun I can be, just you wait and see." Michonne said in a seductive voice.

"That's the positively I like to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback Slyfox and Sarah_JAG. I finally know where I'm heading! Hehehe  
> My husband said it was unrealistic that Daryl and Carol would say those words, but this is my story and I needed them to say it at least once. Now I'm happy lol : p


	17. Moving Forward and Boyhood Fantasies

Early morning, Sasha is back at the house packing up her belongings. Maggie and Glenn were already awake and helping Sasha find missing pieces of clothing and books that were packed away for her since she was getting treatment for her burns. 

"Sasha you're back," Rick looks around to see a small pile of clothing next to an opened suitcase. 

"It's time for me to move on. I need a fresh start." Sasha tried hard not to let her face fall.

"You don't have to leave, we are your family." Michonne was worried about Sasha's state of mind. Rick on the other hand could see what was happening. Each time he would visit the medical bay, he could see a blossoming romance forming. 

"I know. We have been through a lot together, but I need this. A clean start." Sasha hoped they would understand. 

"But out there, alone?" Michonne was still questioning Sasha's sanity.

"I'm not Ieaving Alexandria. I'm moving in with Spencer... I know he hasn't got a glorious tan, but he is helping me move forward. I know that's what... Ty and Bob would have wanted."

"I'm happy for you. Spencer seems... cool," Carl gave Sasha a awkward hug. "Thanks, but you know I'm only a stones throw away, and you'll see me every day."

"Yeah, but the house is getting a lot emptier. Michonne moved in with Rick, Carl will be moving in with his girlfriend," Glenn smirked at Carl. After dinner he saw Carl and Enid kissing behind the house.

"Carl, is this true? You have a girlfriend?" Rick asked, with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"Dad, can we not do this?" Carl asked. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, making him feel uncomfortable.

Rick tried to suppress the smile tugging at his lips, but it was hard. He was over the moon that his son was growing up. That he could experience the joys of being a teenager. His first love. "Okay, but we'll talk in private. Later." Carl rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. 

"Nice," Glenn smirked.

"Let's get back to the topic. Sasha, you always have a place here," but Glenn interrupted. "A bossy sister place, we just don't hand that out to anyone."

"Thanks Glenn. Rick, I know I'm always welcome, but I need this fresh start." 

Rick nods. "I think I saw Carol put your thangs in the laundry room, I'll go look." He started to leave the room. 

"Dad, I told you to never say those words in front of me. I still have nightmares." Carl said as he returned to the living room. Sasha, Maggie and Glenn looked at Carl, not having any idea what he was talking about. Rick smirked, and headed towards the laundry room. Michonne stepped in before anyone asked about it further.

"Carl, I think I hear your sister. Could you go check on her?" She made sure she gave him a look that told him to be quiet. He just nodded and headed upstairs. He rather not remember about hearing Daryl and Carol moaning anyway.

Rick returned with Sasha's belongings. Sasha didn't want them to make a big deal out of her moving out, and didn't want to start crying. She didn't waste time packing up and leaving. As this wasn't goodbye. It was a fresh start. The next chapter in her life.

*******************************************************************************************

After dinner, Rick puts Judith down in her crib. Michonne is in the shower. Rick thought it might be spontaneous if he went in to join her, but as he tries to turns the door handle, he finds it locked. Michonne must want time to herself. As he lays his head down on his pillow he can hear the shower turn off. Michonne takes her time before she opens the door. But to Rick's surprise, she isn't wearing her normal night wear. She is wearing his police officer uniform and nothing else. His boyhood fantasy was about to come true.

"Wow! You look... amazing..." Rick was lost for words. He was quick to sit up on the bed.

"Shut up. I heard you've been a bad boy. And bad boys need to be punished." Michonne walked over to Rick, she was going to prove to him how fun she could be.

"I've been really bad, give me your best punishment." Michonne smiles down on him.

"Oh, I plan to." She moves to the bedside table, pulling out the shiny silver handcuffs that she preplanned earlier. 

Michonne kneeled on the bed, pushing Rick back down on his back, and climbed on top of him. His hands slid up her things, Rick smiled as he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Its an offense to manhandle an officer of the law. Hands where I can see them." Rick smirked and took his hands off her things and put his hands up. 

Michonne took them above his head and hand cuffed him to the bed. Her hands ran down his arms to the top of his shoulders, down his bare chest. She moved to the side of the bed to pull his boxers down.  Her hands grazed the tip of his cock as she made her way back to straddle him, pressing down on him so he could feel the heat and moisture pooling between her legs. Rick groaned through clenched teeth.

"You're going to torture me ain't you?" Michonne nodded, but she wasn't going to give anything away.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of... Michonne." 

Her hands trailed down his sides, as she began to kiss along his jawline, and down to the crook of his neck. Grazing her teeth against his skin, Rick groans as the sensation sends a shiver down his spine. Rick was starting to strain against the cuffs, he was wishing he had his hands free so he could grab her arse and push her down on his cock. Michonne was out to prove a point. She could be fun, but she also could also inflict sweet torture. 

In this moment she feels powerful and in charge. Rick can't do a damn thing. Her teeth graze the tip of his chin, as she makes her way back to his lips, slipping her tongue inside. Her hands dig into his hips as Rick tried his best to arch up to meet the pressure of her body above him. The satisfaction of Rick trying to get some control only made her feel more powerful. She crawled down to his legs, rubbing her hands lightly over his straining cock. Is was begging for attention and the tip glistening with wetness. She wanted to have a taste, but that would be giving in too soon. 

"You, will pay for your crimes, Mr Grimes," she let out a little giggle. The power was going to her head.

Her fingers popped open the buttons of her shirt and lifted the material away from her perfect round breasts. So Rick could have a better view. She gripped them in her hands, knowing Rick wished they were his hands instead. 

"Officer, won't you be a dear and uncuff me? I'll make it worth your while."

"Did I tell you, you could speak? I'm not officer friendly. I am not your friend."

If Rick couldn't keep his mouth shut, she would put his mouth to better use. She bends down to lick the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Tasting the sweet, sticky taste of her sweet torture. Rick groaned, throwing his head back on the mattress. Michonne made her way up his body and settled herself over his mouth. 

Rick groaned in delight, but he still wished he had use of his hands. His tongue explored her slick folds eagerly. With no use of his hands, he used his nose to rubbed her sensitive nub. The feeling made Michonne quiver, and she began to push down, encouraging him to continue what he was doing. Her hands ran through his hair. He nuzzled in deeper, but suddenly Michonne lifted herself off him.

"I wasn't done," Rick looked disappointed. 

"I'm going to free you. That's what you want right? Your arms must feel dead." 

"I forgot about the pain, till you pulled away." Michonne lifted the book on the bedside table where the key was hidden.

She leaned over to undo the lock, but soon as Rick's hands were free he pulled Michonne on his lap. He then pulled the lose shirt off her shoulders and rubbed his hands all over her breasts. He leaned down to suck on her nipple, then her throat. His hand's had a lot of making up to do, so they got straight down to business. One arm wrapped around her back, holding her tight against him. The other glided in between them, rubbing her swollen clit, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

Michonne didn't mind the power struggle, they were both sorting out the same thing. Michonne started to bite on his earlobe as her desires intensified. She started to grind into his hardness, almost lost is the haze of her lust. She opened up the bedside drawer, pulling out a condon, and handing it over to Rick. He yanked it open in a flash, rolling it down his length. His own need was overwhelming, he grabbed Michonne's hips, and pushed her down hard on his cock.

"Now fuck me like you just got out of prison," Rick couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He never talked like that before.

"I'm the cop remember?" Michonne knew Rick was just as lost in his sheer lust as she.

"Sorry officer, it won't happen again."

She rode him like she was riding off into the sunset. The heat coming from her skin wasn't from the sun, but from her overwhelming lust for the man who's lap she was riding. The overwhelming pressure continued to intensify as they were both on the verge of explosion. She picked up the pace, bopping up and down, faster and faster. And right on cue the powerful sea crashes, flooding them both in a sea of pleasure. They both were reluctant to move as they both came down off their high. Rick hands still grips her hips as the waves of her walls crash around him. 

"If only I could bottle up this moment, and get drunk off it whenever I liked," Rick said, resting his head on her shoulder. 

"You make me feel so alive as corny as that sounds. I'm grateful to feel like I do." Michonne breathes against his ear, almost forgetting about the horrors outside the walls around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She rode him like she was riding riding off into the sunset... l crack myself up sometimes!  
> Hubby this chapter is for you. Thank you for coming up with the idea of Michonne dressing up for Rick. Oh, and the line fuck me like you just got out of prison. (Golden) lol


	18. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! My family have been sick and I've been without Internet. Can you imagine what you can achieve without Internet access? A clean house, and a floor you could eat off. Oh well, it's all downhill from here.

Three weeks passed without incident. This was the morning Michonne planned on doing her pregnancy test. Michonne wasn't sure if the flutters in her stomach were just nerves or the tell tail sign she were pregnant. She bit down the metallic taste in her mouth , and rolled out of bed. Rick was already up and out, overseeing the construction of the new watch towers with Abraham. The towers were almost finished. There was talk amongst the construction crew, that they could dig a moat around Alexandria, while Eugene worked on electrifying the wall. Michonne paused, smiling down upon Judith who was beginning to stir. "Hold that thought Jude."

Michonne walked to the bathroom, unwrapping the pregnancy test and sat down on the toilet. "The moment of truth." She told herself. She was a little angry with Rick. He said he would be back before she got out of bed, before he left early in the morning. She put the pregnancy test on vanity after she was finished and left the bathroom. She wasn't going to look at the test results before Rick got back. She checked on Judith, she had rolled over on to her stomach, but was still asleep. With nothing to do, she began to paced the room.

"Michonne?" Rick peeked his head through the door.

"Finally. I did the test, but I've been waiting for you to get back," she told him, as he entered the room.

"Whatever is in store for for us, I'm with you, no matter what." Rick walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her back.

"I know that. Are you ready for this?" Rick smiled lifting her chin to place a sweet kiss on her lips. 

"Im ready to hold your hair back while you puke in the mornings... I'm ready to go out in search to satisfy your strange cravings. I'm ready for the late night feeds... I'm ready for this." Michonne leaned against him, and listened to his heart beat. Was she ready?

"Okay, let's find out." She took a deep breath, walking over to the bathroom, and picked up the test sitting on the vanity. She made her way back to Rick without looking at the results. Rick took it from her hands, bring it up to eye level.

"Just tell me. What does it say?" For the first time, she can't read Rick's face.

"I was so sure." He said almost under his breath. "Not pregnant." 

Michonne could read him now. The look of disappointment was written all over his face. She took the test from his hands, having to see it for herself. She was so certain that she was pregnant. Maybe because Rick planted that seed in her head all along. She wasn't sure if her feelings were disappointment or relief. Too many mixed emotions were going around in her head. Rick didn't help, he blankly stared into space.

********************************************************************************************

Downstairs, Daryl was about to head out with Aaron. He tried to talk Carol into going out with him because she was having cabin fever. But something was going on with Jessie and the boy's. Sam doesn't come over as often as he used to. 

"Come with, it would be good for ya," he tried again.

"No. I want to spend time with Sam. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah? You'll come?" Daryl was hopeful. 

"Yeah, I think I will. You keep forgetting to bring back some clothes more my style."

"Am sorry. It's not like yer not on my mind out there," Daryl looked down at the ground, letting the hair fall into his eyes.

"Aww, Pookie! You Sweet Pea!" Carol lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Stop." He playfully nudged her shoulder. 

"Okay, but when you get back you're going to get a haircut. I wanna see those baby blues." Daryl grimaced. Carol laughed, maybe she loves teasing him a bit too much sometimes.

"Can you behave?" He asked as she smirked.

"Oh, if that's what you want. No more naughty Carol is what you'll get."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I mean, there won't be any teasing anymore. Can you handle it?"

"Depends on what you mean by no teasing." Carol walked over to Daryl kissing him on the forehead. 

"Don't you worry. Um, stay safe." She walked over to the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Daryl wondering what she meant by no teasing.

*******************************************************************************************

Carol walked over to Jessie's house and knocked on the door. No one answered, but she could hear movement inside so she peered through the window. Jessie was laying on the living room floor lifeless. The boys were doing compressions on her chest. Carol began to panic, bringing her hands against the window frantically, the glass violently shook with each push. "Let me in!" She screamed. 

To Carol's relief Sam ran over to the door letting her in. He clung to Carol as soon as she entered the house, Ron still worked on his mother. "What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to Jessie and Ron.

"We found pills. Help! You've got to help her." Ron begged. 

Carol kneeled down, placing her fingers against Jessie's neck. No pulse. She looked up at both boys, Sam had tears running down his face, he knew. 

"Why aren't you doing anything? You have to save her!" Ron didn't want to believe she was gone.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything for her. She is gone." Ron double checked for a pulse.

Sam kneeled down kissing the side of his mother's face. The sight of Sam kissing his mother goodbye was gutt retching, and frightening at the same time. Carol watched for signs of movement, her hand already on her knife. She didn't want the boys to miss out on saying goodbye. Something she always regretted not being strong enough to say goodbye to Sophia, holding her one last time. Ron lifted his mothers head on to his lap, stroking her golden locks, he leaned down kissing her forehead. 

"Mom, I love you." The words that spilled out of his mouth causes tears to flow rapidly down their faces.

Once Carol thought that they had enough closure, she made the boys go upstairs. "I'm sorry Jessie. I'll protect your boys." She brought her knife to the back of her skull. The sound of the knife piercing the skull brought back the memories of David and Karen. Then it was over. Jessie wouldn't turn. She wouldn't hold her boys again. "Rest in peace."


	19. By Your Side

Daryl came home just before sunset. On the recurring run they had found fresh tracks and planned to return at first light before the track turned cold or worse. Daryl couldn't wait to take Carol out on the next run. He went upstairs in search of Carol. Daryl thought it was strange that Carol didn't greet him on the front porch like she normally would. She should be back by now and the silence of the empty house was making him nervous. Where was everyone? He started to frantically check each room.

"Daryl? Are you here? You need to come with me." Daryl could hear Maggie's voice call out from downstairs. He hurried down as fast as he could. Maggie had been crying, and worse he could see pity written all over her face.

"Where's Carol? Where is she?" His bottom lip trembled not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer. 

"She's with the boys. Jessie... she overdosed. Carol, she told me to come get you. The others are over there now." Daryl sighed in relief. "She's fine?" Maggie nodded and followed Daryl who already made a beeline out the door.

The relief seeing Carol in the flesh was overwhelming, he froze in place. Daryl knew there was no reason not to trust Maggie's words, but to see the house empty without Carol in her normal routine scared the shit out of him. Carol, his everything, the glue that secured him a place in the group from the start. The kindred spirit and best friend rolled into one. Now she was something so much more. His first love and lifeline. Carol looked up, giving him the faintest of smiles. She was exhausted, stroking Sam's hair as he layed his head across her lap. Rick, Michonne & Glenn sat across from them, Glenn holding Judith. There was movement upstairs, everyone turned to see Carl shake his head. 

"Ron won't come down," Carl sat down on the floor showing no emotion. Rick was worried about Carl and the effect it would have on him reliving the loss of his mother, and having see one of his friends going through the same situation as he did.

"Carol, would it be okay if we head back home now?" Michonne asked.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for everything." Carol said, never taking her eyes off Sam.

"Eric and Aaron just dropped off some dinner. I'll leave it on the kitchen bench. The boys must be starving." Maggie said, holding a large baking dish.

"Not hungry," Sam said, staring out into space now that the tears have gone dry. 

The group silently left, leaving Daryl standing there not knowing what to do. Carol looked up, knowing that Daryl needed reassurance, she tilted her head to the side for him to sit with her and Sam. Things where going to change, and change was something that Daryl despised. But it didn't matter where they would live, home was by Carol's side.

*********************************************************************************************

"Spaghetti again? Man! I really could go for one of Daryl's squirrels. I need protein." Glenn looked down at his plate in disgust. 

"Nonsense. Look at the size of your muscles," Maggie squeezed his bicep, Carl laughed so hard pieces of spaghetti went flying across the table.

"Good to see you smiling. How are you doing?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine Dad... I just feel useless, you know? I've been there before, but I don't know... Ron has to deal with this in his own way." Rick was proud of how insightful his son was and how he was dealing with the situation. He wasn't letting it affect him at all. 

"Well I'm done. I'm going to bath Judy, and maybe practice some baby steps before bed," Michonne got up and pulled Judith out of her highchair. Judith was showing signs she was ready to take her first steps. She was starting to pull herself up onto furniture. 

"Sounds goods. I'll finish up here, then I might head over check on Carol and the boys," Michonne nodded and kissed Rick on lips then headed upstairs. 

Once the table was cleared Maggie helped pack a few things for Carol and Daryl, then Rick headed outside. From the porch he could see a dark figure crouched down in the corner of Jessie's porch. From the posture of the dark figure he knew it was Daryl.

"Daryl, how is everyone?" Daryl chewed on his nails. "As good as can be expected. Times like this makes me wanna take up smokin' again." Rick nodded.

"How are you doing?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "You should be in there to support Carol."

"She's got this. I just needed to clear my head... was going to take Carol out on a run in the mornin'...had plans."

"It's a horrible situation for everyone, but we need to work out what to do with the boys," Daryl stood up. 

"Carol's not gonna leave those boys and I'm not going to leave her," Rick couldn't help but smile at Daryl's honestly. Everyone in the community knew they were an item, but they both never openly admitted or confirmed the fact. 

"What are you smirking at? I ain't naive. Come on inside."

**********************************************************************************************

Rick walked back home and went upstairs. Leaning against the door way, he peeked in to see Judith holding on to the end of the bed. Carl and Michonne on opposite sides of the end of the bed, calling out her name, trying to make her walk to one of them. Slowly she took her hands off the bed she was holding for support. "What a clever girl! Come here Judy!" Michonne called.

"Don't listen to her. Come here Judy! I'll give you some of Carol's chocolate I found hidden away," Carl held out his arms.

"You found her stash and you didn't tell me? I thought we were pals!"

"Hey! You were the one that said I gotta keep Enid happy," Carl smirked. 

"But not at the cost of me missing out on chocolate." Michonne finally noticed Rick at the doorway. 

"Daddy's home. Look how clever your daughter is. She has been balancing on those cute chubby legs for quite awhile now."

"I've been watching. What a clever girl. Come to Dad-da," Rick walked closer, holding out his hands. Judith took one step forward and stopped. "Come here baby girl."

"Come to big brother. I'll let you wear my hat." 

Judith looked back and forth between her father and brother. It was a hard choice for such a little girl, she chose to walk into a different set of waiting arms, Michonne's. Though heartbroken she didn't choose to walk his way, his heart melted like butter watching Michonne glow as she gave praise to his daughter. Carl was so happy he crawled over on his hands and knees, hugging them both. This is his family. His world.

His left hand started to fidget as the gold band started to burn into his skin. A symbol of broken dreams and promises. Also a painful reminder of the past. It serves no purpose in the present. As the giggles echoed in his ear, he realized that he was missing out on this moment. He looked down at his hand, slowly yet forcefully bringing the band off his finger and into his pocket. A silent fuck you to the past.


	20. Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made two of my own characters, we will only see them in this chapter only! I just needed to use these characters so Daryl could show Carol just how much she means to to him.

The next morning Daryl woke up next to Carol in the spare bedroom of the Anderson residence. No words were spoken about what would come next, but Daryl knew where ever Carol would go he'd follow. He brushed a lock of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The boys slept in their mothers bedroom, Carol giving them space to grieve together. Carol began to stir.

"Hmm, tell me it was all a dream. A nightmare," Carol mumbled half asleep. 

"Wish I could, just another harsh reality." Daryl pulled Carol closer, lifting her chin up to kiss her softly. 

"I'll have to get up soon and tell Aaron I can't track today. My place is here with you."

"No. You go, we'll be fine. I just wish I could be out there with you," Carol nuzzled into Daryl's shoulder. 

"If you're sure... I don't really want to leave you, but we found some tracks yesterday, I didn't get a chance to tell you." Carol went still. A chill ran down her spine. What if the tracks belong to someone dangerous and Carol wasn't out there to help?

"Promise me you'll return. You'll... stay safe?" Daryl contemplated on staying, seeing the concern written all over her face. 

"I can't promise anything, but know that my heart is always with ya." Carol looked up into his eyes and nodded. She knew safety was something no one could promise. Even behind these wall's there were no guarantees.

She watched Daryl as he got ready to leave. Whoever was out there she hoped and prayed for Daryl's safe return.

*********************************************************************************************

Aaron and Daryl picked up where they left off. The tracks still faintly visible, they searched their surroundings for fresh tracks. "See that?" Aaron asked, pointing to the power lines that lead into a small town. Daryl nodded.

"Worth a look, we'll stay in the tree line," Daryl remained weary. 

"We don't have ears, so if we see any movement we'll have to move in close. We don't know how many we are dealing with, or who we're dealing with. We don't want to take any chances. I'm sure you wanna get back alive for...," Aaron stopped what he was about to say.

"What happened to your equipment?" Daryl asked, changing the subject. He wonder why he didn't see Aaron lugging it around. 

"It was that stupid heavy pasta maker! That's the last time I do anything nice for Mrs Niedermeyer. Eric is going to have a crack at fixing it." Just yesterday they found the pasta maker.

"Yeah, I bet he's worried. You out here without your fancy equipment."

"I'm sure he feels a little better knowing I'm out here with a feral redneck who has something to get back too just as much as me." Aaron gave him a knowing look. 

Daryl gestured he keep his mouth shut and to get down. From the tree line they could see two young men in about their twenties, scoping out the abandoned buildings and the tree line. As they looked about they entered a run down tattoo studio. 

"Looks like just the two of 'em, but there might be more inside. Stay here, I'll go around the back." Daryl left Aaron behind and ran to the back of the building. 

There he looked through a small window on the back of the door. He gestures to Aaron that if was safe to follow, but Aaron turned around when he heard a rustling sound. A walker was crawling along the grass, groaning and hungry, it's head was hanging by a thread, and the smell coming from it was making Aaron's stomach turn. He put his knife through its skull, turning back to see Daryl with a knife to his throat. 

Aaron didn't have time to think, he put his hands above his head and walked out in view. "Please, put your weapon down. We mean you no harm, we have been tracking you," Aaron wasn't sure if he made the right decision. He had his gun by his side, but something told him not to reach for it.

"Why are you following us?" The young man still had his knife to Daryl's throat, drawing a little blood, he looked back into the building, concerned about something or someone. 

"Please, I will explain... just put the knife down. I will explain everything, but first you need to put your knife down," Aaron wouldn't give any information out untill he knew Daryl was safe, and till he knew who he was dealing with.

"Lachlan, I'm bringing them in. Have your weapon ready!" The young man shouted in a slight accent, tugging Daryl inside. Aaron followed arms still above his head.

Aaron looked around the small room, there were only the two of them. The other young man had his gun directly pointed to Aaron's head. Aaron could see Daryl was becoming restless, he shook his head, telling Daryl not to do anything stupid or they both would end up dead.

"Please, you won't have any problems from us. Your friend there has a gun pointed at my head, the least you can do is drop the knife from my friend, Daryl's throat." The young man looked over to the other younger man called Lachlan, letting go of Daryl he put his knife away.

"Okay, now talk! Why are you following us?" He asked.

"We wanted to know who we were dealing with. We have a safe place with walls..," as safe as can be Aaron thought to himself. 

"And do you have proof? How do I know that your not just a sick cunt that wants to feed off me and my brother's flesh?" Daryl wondered if they had a run in with the people of Terminus somewhere along their travels.

"Do we...," Aaron looked over to Daryl, he wondered how Daryl always ends up looking filthy and wild. "Let me rephrase, do I look like someone who could eat human flesh?" Both men looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, if you won't take my word, in my backpack you will find all the proof you need." The youngest of the two finally spoke.

"Jacob, take my gun. I wanna see for myself." The youngest handed his gun over to his brother and walked over to Aaron, who handed over his backpack.

Lachlan looked inside the bag, taking a handful of grainy photos, he looked through the photographs. "Its legit Jake! Have a go at this!" His Australian accent even more pronounced. Lachlan held up the photos, Jacob lowered the gun. 

"Why are you looking for people? And how many of you are there?" Jacob asked.

"We have enough people to fight and live for. There's room for some more. You're good kids, I can see that by the way ya look out for each other." Daryl said, rubbing off the drop of blood that was running down his neck.

"Sorry about that, I gotta look out for my brother." Jacob looked over at his brother who was still looking through the photos. 

"We understand that. You can give him safety if you come with us," Aaron stated. The boys looked at each other, speaking silently. 

"It's nice to know that there are decent people out there, but we have our own safe haven, built long before all this went down. We have fresh water, and grow our own food. They closed the airports down before we got to go home. We were visiting our uncle..," Jacob said sadly. 

"Must be hard being away from home," Aaron said apologetic. 

"It is, but luckily for us our uncle was, and is big into doomsday prepping." Both boy's laughed. 

"Then why are yers out here?" Daryl asked.

"For art supplies." Jacob said matter of fact. "Lachie here is going to get his first tatt," Lachlan looked embarrassed.

"You're a tattoo artist?" Daryl asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why? You want a tatt?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah... I have something in mind." Daryl smirked.


	21. Constant

Daryl pulled up next to Aaron just before entering the gate of Alexandria. Aaron had his arm out of his open window, grinning from ear to ear. "Stop it." Daryl knew the reason why Aaron was in such great mood. 

"Stop what?" Aaron said innocently. "You know what." Daryl notices movement behind the gate. Someone was having trouble with the lock, then the gate opens.

"The smiling? There could be a number of reasons why I'm smiling..." Daryl shook his head and rode through the small opening, waiting till Aaron was on the other side.

"As I was saying, there are a number of reasons. One, being we're alive. And two, knowing that there are other communities with good people, like Lachlan and Jacob. And three, well, I'm a sucker for romantic gestures." Aaron winked and drove off. 

Daryl parked his motorcycle back at the groups house, forgetting about the new housing situation, he walked back over to the Anderson's resisdence. Carol and Sam were sitting on the steps waiting for him. Sam laughed at Daryl's mistake. "Good ta see ya smiling champ," rustling his hair. "Where's Ron?" Daryl asked.

"He's sleeping over at Carl's. Did you find the people who belonged to those track?" Carol wasn't sure if she should have asked in front of Sam.

"Yeah, we did." Daryl nodded. 

"Then where are they? Weren't they good people?" Sam asked, lifting himself off the steps. 

"They were good people, but they have their own community, family and friends. They made their choice." Carol wasn't sure if it were for Sam's benefit or not.

"Well, come inside, Sam helped make pasta bake." Daryl helped Carol up and followed her and Sam inside.

*********************************************************************************************

After dinner Carol and Sam went over to Rick's, to check on Ron to see how he was doing. Daryl chose to stay behind, after he finished washing up after dinner he went upstairs for a shower. He was careful not to wet the protective cover of the bandage. His shoulder blade was starting to itch and burn. Needing relief he turned off the water off, and patted himself down with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stood there in the bathroom feeling out of place. It was feminine and clearly belonged to the dead woman who's children were now in the care of both he and Carol. It was still something he couldn't wrap his head around. His childhood was a horror story. How was he going to help raise a kid and teenager? Daryl ruled out finding love and everything that came with it, children included. The power of one women to change it all.

The bathroom door opened and Carol stepped in. "What happened out there?" She asked, looking horrified at the bandage hiding God knows what.

"Don't panic woman, it's not what it looks like."

"Let me see for myself," Carol pulled the bandage off slowly, she gasped. 

"What? How?... It's... it's beautiful," Carol was emotionally overwhelmed, touching below the swollen red skin. She studied the elegant, cursive font of her name. The shadows of the beautiful Cherokee rose. The three beautiful life like dew drops on its petals. On closer examination, each drop containing a singal initial, S, L, M. Tears were brimming now. Daryl turned, wiping the single tear making it's escape, and taking her hand.

"Everything is constantly changing and I... I wanted to show you that this," he squeezes her hand. "This is constant and nothing can change it. Nothing."

"You didn't have to go to such extremes, you big fluffy pussy cat. I love it. You know if you liked it you shoulda put a ring on it." Daryl turned bright red.

"I'm kidding Daryl. A ring you can take off, but what you've done. Where in the world are you gonna find someone to remove a tattoo? So I guess you're stuck with me... us." Daryl smiled. 

"Wouldn't want it any other way. This is my way of committing to you; I consider us already there. A nice house in the burbs, kids running around. If you want a ring I'll go get one."

"Oh, hubby bubby, no need. What I need from you is this," Carol removed his towel, dropping it to the floor. She kissed him hard. 

Coming up for air Daryl asked, "where's Sam?"

"With Ron and Carl, playing video games while the power is on. Rick said he'll watch over him," Carol's arms wrap around his waist, one hand trailing up his back.

"That'll be good for him. Ah, Peach? Could you please keep ya hand off my new ink? Kinda hurting a bit."

"Sorry, forgot. Shouldn't you put something on it?" Carol aksed.

"Was about to look for something till you poked your head in all worried about nothin'. Help me look for some ointment, or I'll have ta borrow some of Asskickers diaper rash ointment." Carol looked in the draws, pulling out some A+D Ointment. 

"Nice work Mrs Dixon. Could you rub some on?" Carol moved behind him to carefully massage the cream over his fresh ink. 

Carol started thinking back to the very first time Daryl massage her shoulders. The teasing and the awkwardness of it all. To the second time, when Daryl walked in on her in the bathroom bent over in pain. His innocent offer of just a massage that turned into something so much more, to lead to this very moment. Daryl was right. So much has changed, but Daryl would always be the constant in her life.

"What's on your mind?" Daryl asked.

"Just thinking about your finest moments. It took some time to break down your barricade." Carol looked into his blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror. 

"And when you did, I claimed you; I just didn't know it yet. Seems Sam's broken through your barricade also. Something I couldn't do." Daryl looked to the floor.

"You have done more for me than anyone in my whole life. My Sophia brought us together. When I lost her I lost a part of me... I had to protect myself, so I put up this wall... I didn't think I was strong enough too fully let myself care for another child after what happen to Sophia and the girls. I think it's fitting that a child would break down the walls I put up."

"MmmHmm," Daryl agreed. He was starting to shake half dripping wet and a light chill in the air wasn't helping. 

Carol picked up the towel off the floor, handing it over to him. "You need to get warm. You wanna put on some clothes? Or you wanna screw around?"

"The house to ourselves? Gee I don't know?... The second one. Now lead the way woman," Daryl pinched her on her butt as she turned for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's been a sweetheart, I think he deserves to get some in the next chapter ; )  
> 


	22. Thick as Sin

Tangled under the bed sheet covers, their bodies told a story of the hardship of their past. Carol's cigarette burns were the reason why Daryl gave up smoking. Though Daryl never approached the subject, he knew the smell of nicotine could trigger the painful memory of Ed's abuse. Carol also never asked about the whip marks on Daryl's back; running her hands along the shiny, smooth and raised skin, she loved every part of this man, scars and all. 

Life throws curve balls, and you can be certain when you leave this world there will be people who'll touch your heart, soul and mind. And you will have the same affect on others. The affects Daryl and Carol had on each other were mind blowing.

Daryl hovered above Carol, his hair dangling against her skin as he leaned in nipping the delicate skin of her neck. His mouth trailing down to her collarbone, down to her breasts where his teeth and tongue harden her soft peaks, drawing a gasp of approval from her lips. Desire was thick as sin now, and Daryl had no intentions to slow down his sweet torture. He slowly made his way down, the hair on his chin tickling against her skin as he settle's between her legs, stopping to kiss the purple scars of her inner thighs. Her back arched as the sensitivity of each kiss, each breath against her skin made her walls tingle and her pelvis push forward, showing Daryl she was eager to feel his tongue moving against her wet pussy. 

"You want it?" He asked, very well knowing the answer. He nuzzled in, enjoying the taste and the immediate response from Carol. Carol got carried away, one hand gripping his hair the other running her nails up his back, getting a hiss from Daryl as she reached his shoulder blade. "Sorry." Was all she had to say, caught up in the moment. Daryl didn't stop, he had every intention to make her cum. 

His hands that were once gripping her thighs now moved under her ass, gripping tight he nuzzled deep into her warmth. Reaching under her, and sliding his fingers into her wetness. He explored eagerly with his fingers. He knew what she liked, flattering his fingers deep inside while his tongue circled around her swollen clit. The sensation of his tongue and fingers working in union were intensifying her senses, almost bringing her over the edge in an instant. His determination to taste her was more powerful than the overwhelming and almost painful urge to be inside the warmth of her womb.

"Daryl!" She cried out. 

He could taste that she was close and the pulling of his hair was a good indicator, but he continued to inflict sweet torture. With every thrust of his hand, she matches it by pushing her pelvis forward. Losing control she moans, gripping the back of his head, Daryl sucks up all her sweet juices. Wiping his lips on his shoulder, he lays next to her as she catches her breath. His mouth hungrily kissing and nips along her jawline up to her mouth. Kissing her hard and passionately, she could taste her own juices that still lingered on his tongue. Her hand glided down south, Daryl encourages her by placing his own hand over hers and down to his already rock hard cock.

Working up and down his length, Daryl controlled the rhythm and pressure of Carol's grasp. The pressure was building now; at any moment it would be over. Daryl dropped his hand, reluctant to move and enjoying the pleasure of being loved by his woman, almost to the point of not being able to breathe. Carol's arousal grew, she could definitely go a second round. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe a little bit cruel? But he wasn't complaining when she crept down, tasting his arousal at the tip of his swollen cock. She then climbed on and rode back and forth till the fuse was lit and they exploded into a inferno of intense heat. They moan together lost in the flames. It didn't last long, but it was perfection.

*********************************************************************************************

Back over at Rick's, the house was full of life. Carl, Ron, Sam, Enid and even Mickey were noisy upstairs, clearly having a good time and a great distraction for both Sam and Ron. The noise was keeping Judith awake, but no one seemed to mind. Glenn suggested taking Judith next door to listen to Eugene rattle on about the speed of light, ''it could send anyone to sleep.'' The way Maggie looked at Judith worried Glenn. Back at the prison she thought they could start a family. She never brought it up again but when Maggie looked up at him all doe-eyed when Judith walked over to her; Glenn felt fear rising in his chest, then suggesting it was time for bed.

Rick pulled out Judith's favorite disposable plastic cups and stacked them up, while Judith knocked them down. Michonne was raiding the pantry, looking for Carol's stash of chocolate. She settled for stale salt and vinegar potato chips.

"Next supply run I'm going... What I wouldn't do for some chocolate... crazy cheese." Michonne stuffed her mouth, while Rick smirked. 

"Next supply run we'll get you more tests. You haven't had your..."

"My what Rick?" Looking pissed off, she knew what he was getting at.

"All I'm staying is you're still late. It wouldn't hurt...to...I mean you've been a bit moody. "

"Okay. I'll be right back. Rosita has two more tests sitting in her draw." Michonne slammed the front door behind her.

"Looks like you're going to be a big sister, hey Jude?" Judith giggled, liking the sounds of the echoes of her voice as she talked into the cups. 

It was sometime later that Michonne showned up with only one pregnancy test. Someone else must have used the other test because it was missing. Michonne knew it couldn't be Carol, she couldn't have children any longer. That only left Maggie or Rosita. Maybe another resident of Alexandria? Michonne didn't even look at Rick as she went upstairs to the bathroom. Soon she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" Rick asked through the door.

Michonne opened the door, throwing the negative pregnancy test at him with haste. "Not pregnant! See I told you." Rick stepped through to the bathroom, picking up the empty box checking the expiry date.

"Michonne, this test is old... expired." Michonne's blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right I'm evil ; )  
> 8 more chapters and this story will be complete.


	23. Alpha

Michonne was sound asleep in the early hours of the morning. She and Rick were up late talking about what to do next. Michonne suggested they go on a supply run with Glenn in the morning, but Rick had other ideas. He couldn't risk losing her to find out what they already both knew. When Daryl dropped by to collect Sam the night before, he talked in private about heading out on a recruiting run. He thought the more eyes out there the better. He also gave Glenn a heads up on the supplies they desperately need. Glenn had a case of déjà vu. Rick rode on the back of Daryl's bike as they made their way over to Aaron's, surprised to find Morgan waiting next to the rusty old car that Aaron was quite fond of.

"Rick, before you start, I almost have full movement back. I'm ready to be out there." Rick hopped off the bike, stepping towards Morgan. 

"We need you at your best. We can't risk losing anyone else."

"That's right. We're stronger in number's, and our numbers are dwindling. We need to bring in more people, Rick. You need more ears and eyes out there... If not for me, for your family sake." Morgan knew what cards to play. 

"Well, you leave me with no choice. Get in the back seat, I'm up front with Aaron." 

Aaron came out of the house with Eric following close behind. "Sorry Rick, I tried talking him out of coming." Aaron said apologetically. 

"It's fine. I'll be there to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, you're coming? The more the merrier I guess. See, Eric? No need to worry." Aaron took a hold of his hand. 

"I'd feel better if you let me go out there with you. If anything happens out there..." Aaron pulled Eric into an embrace. 

"Nothing will happen. Keep your mind busy by fixing that sound equipment. I love you"

"Love you too." Eric kissed him goodbye, trying hard to hide his concern. 

"Let's wrap this up love birds. I ain't got time for this," Daryl revved up his bike.

"You're one to talk. How's your shoulder?" Daryl looked shocked and hurt that Aaron couldn't keep a secret. 

"Can I see it?" From the look on Daryl's face, Aaron wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Meet you guy's at the gate," Daryl rode off. Both Aaron and Eric felt bad letting the cat out of the bag. 

"Now I feel bad."

"What's wrong with Daryl's shoulder?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, I best be keeping my mouth shut. Let's head out." Aaron gave one last squeeze of Eric's hand before getting into the car.

**********************************************************************************************

They had searched an old gas station, picking up the anything that might be useful that was scattered throughout the store. Someone had been taking refuge in the small bathroom but had cleared out sometime ago. Nothing but overgrown paths and burnt out houses lined the few miles they searched for tracks. Running out of daylight and with no new leads they decided that it was best to head back. The sound of a single gunshot echoed off in the distance only intrigued the men.

"Someone's in trouble," stated Morgan. 

"We can't be sure of that," always cautious, Rick would have to assess the situation before making an assumption. 

"Only one way to find out," Daryl headed in the direction of the gunshot. 

The groans of the dead could be heard now. The sound of the gunshot brought them out in the open. Some crawled out from the burnt out rubble, others appeared from the tree line.

The group put down any approaching walkers, leaving the crawlers behind. From a distance, there was a group of walkers feeding on something or someone outside a garden shed. Rick whistled to get their attention. As they approached, Rick's group pulled their knives not wanting to bring anymore dangers till they knew who fired their weapon. Once the walkers were taken care of they approached the victim. Rick searched the man who had a gunshot wound to his back. Drawing his gun, he gestured to Daryl, Aaron and Morgan to surround the garden shed. Whoever shot the man in cold blood might still be inside. Carefully, Rick tried to open the door, but only found it locked. Whoever was inside shot though the thin metal. The group quickly took to the overgrown grass. Rick fired a single shot into the sky.

"We have you surrounded. I'm sure there are more of us then you. Throw your weapon out and come out with your hands up." Rick's inner cop came out to play, lucky for whoever was inside.

"Please don't shoot. I have a child... we're coming out." A female voice called out from inside. The door opened up and the weapon was thrown out to the ground. Morgan, Eric and Daryl flanked Rick's side should they try something stupid. 

"Please don't harm us. We got separated from our group. I was just trying to protect my daughter," the women called out from the doorway. Rick could see her now, she had a shaved head and was about in her mid thirties. 

"Step out! Now! And whoever else is hiding in there, come out with your hands up." Rick shouted. 

"Lydia, come on out. It's okay," the woman called to her daughter, then stepping outside. Daryl walked up to the lady pulling her to the ground. She smelt like she had been bathing in walker stench. Daryl searched her, finding a hunting knife behind her back. Rick keeping his focus on the door of the shed. The young girl appeared in the doorway shaking. 

"I won't hurt you. Step outside." They young girl did as she was told. Rick searched her finding no weapons, he gestured to Morgan and Aaron to clear the shed. The young girl wouldn't be much older than Carl Rick thought. Rick and Daryl sat them back to back on the grass.

"You said you got separated from your people?" Rick asked, walking around to speak with the older lady.

"We did. If you let us go we will be on our way."

"It's getting dark. You don't want to endanger your daughter." 

"No, I don't."

"Who was this man?" Rick asked pointing to the man on the ground who was starting to move. Daryl shot a bolt right through his skull.

"A stranger. A dangerous man. It doesn't matter, he's dead." She seemed unfazed about the situation, and Rick didn't know how to take her. Morgan came out whispering something into Rick's ear.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"She's Alpha," the young girl finally spoke.


	24. We Whisper and The Dead Don't Mind

Rick felt uneasy on the way back to the car. They had chosen to leave both Alpha and her daughter Lydia behind. He and Morgan discussed in private what they had found in the shed, and about the run in Morgan had with people who wore dead people's faces prior to having a sane mind. Though Morgan had never seen Alpha or her daughter, he didn't want to risk bringing the pair back to Alexandria. The thought never crossed Rick's mind. He saw Alpha as a threat, and wasn't going to ask the three questions to determine her fate. 

Alpha was a strange women who made her own daughter call her by her name. Obviously not her real name, but a title to show authority of leadership. Alpha didn't want to cooperate and never disclosed any information about herself or her people. Her daughter on the other hand seemed scared, but also chose to remain quiet. Rick chose to loosely tie the pair up and close them up in the shed. With darkness approaching it would be unlikely the pair would follow their movements now that Rick took away their camouflage. Without their masks the pair would most likely head back to their own people.

"Rick, you made the right choice. I don't know what else we could have done," Morgan offered. 

"There was another choice. But the consequences of that action might have been our undoing. Their group might have tried to seek revenge." The words alarm Morgan.

"I know we don't always see things eye to eye, and I admit that I've made some pretty huge mistakes," Rick looked over to Daryl.

Daryl coughs under his breath, "understatement." Rick nods apologetically in agreement. 

"But, I also know the day will come where we will see eye to eye."

"I won't question you... I've made mistakes as well. I lost my son because I wasn't strong enough to do what I knew was right. You do what you think is right and I will follow you."

"Morgan, the choices I make are for my family; you're a part of that . That gives you free rein to tell me I'm being an idiot." 

"When the time comes, I plan on it," Morgan smirks. 

*******************************************************************************************

Once arriving back at Alexandria the recruiting team went there separate ways, eager to go home to their loved ones. Rick didn't think to ask where Morgan was staying now that he was almost fully recovered. The house was in darkness, but the smell in the air told Rick something was cooking on the stove, he turned the light on in the kitchen. Michonne was leaning against the kitchen bench. "Hey, where is everyone?" Rick asked, leaning in to kiss her bare shoulder. 

"Giving us space... You should of told me the change of plans, I thought we were going out there together. But you were right... I'm pregnant." Rick almost collapses, he knew this was coming but to hear it makes everything real. Fear sinks in. Another life to worry about. 

"Does Carl know?"

"No. I thought that was something we should do together. I don't want him to worry after what happened to..."

"You're right... I don't know how he'll react. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm scared to death, but I don't know... I feel like everything is going to be... okay." Rick tenderly wraps his arms around her.

"Everything will work out, I'm sure of it. This baby is a gift... our baby is going to be a warrior like it's mom," Michonne's heart fills with warmth.

"Mmm, our baby. You know, our baby might have someone else besides Judith to grow up with. I didn't tell you before because you pissed me off, but one of the tests were missing last night. I don't know if we should say anything, but those tests were expired and they might have had a false reading."

"Carol?" Michonne shook her head. 

"It could be anyone. I think I'll tell Rostia in the morning. She can pass the information on to whoever took the test... How did the run go?"

"I don't want to get into that right now," Michonne could see the concern he was trying to hide.

"Don't hide anything from me Rick, I can read your face. What happened out there?" Rick placed a protective hand over her stomach. 

"A few miles out, we ran into a mother and daughter who got separated from their group. They wore the skin of walkers to camouflage their scent; to blend in with the walkers. Remember the first time you seen Morgan? How different he was? " Michonne nods.

"He was taken by these people; they call themselves The Whisperers... Morgan said they told him, they call themselves that because they whisper and the dead don't mind. They took him and a family he was trying to protect. They raped the daughter in front of him and her parents. They killed them. Morgan got away."

"What did you do Rick?" Rick doesn't meet her eye.

"We tied them up and closed them into the garden shed. It was getting dark and we took their masks so they wouldn't have had time to free themselves and come looking. I didn't want to start a war by killing them. Maybe they won't come looking," Rick wanted to remain hopeful for the sake of his family.

"Maybe, but if not them it's always something else. The darkness will keep closing in till it fully engulfs us."

"Just let the darkness come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story isn't going to be a full on baby fic! With new life there comes death. (Heads on stakes) Stick with me to find out how it all ends... There will be a BIG time jump near the end.


	25. Mistakes Were Made

The early hours of the morning, Michonne was awoken by the sound of Daryl's motorcycle roaring to life. She didn't receive the amount of sleep she was hoping for; last night she showed Rick just how much fun her pregnancy hormones could be. Sensing she was awake, Rick's hand glides over her curves as he closed in the space between them; digging his hardness into her backside.

"Good morning, my sexy, hormonal, warrior goddess."

"Sexy, warrior goddess wants to sleep in a little longer."

"That's no fun. I thought you said pregnancy gives the best orgasms; that their more intense and we shouldn't waste them."

"Hmm, must have been Mike." She teased, making Rick roll over on his back.

"I was joking! Sleeps a luxury that I don't want to miss out on. Please forgive me?" She asked, turning over see his hurt face.

"That wasn't funny... I think you should make it up to me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know." Rick gripped her thighs, pulling Michonne on top of him. "Now giddy up." Michonne was liking Rick's playful side, but a knock at the door put an end to that. 

"Rick, are you up?" Glenn asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up," Rick pressed Michonne down against his morning glory. Michonne suppressed a giggle, then took the opportunity to slide off his lap and back to her side of the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Morgan is downstairs and wants to talk with you before he leaves with the guys. I'll tell him you'll be right down... ah, morning Michonne."

"Morning Glenn. He’ll be right down." Rick wasn’t impressed, sitting up upon the bed and turning his feet to the side to pull his pants up. 

"We’ll finish this later. I’m not done with you yet; but since you're not going to play the game, I think I might just head out on this run. You know, just…to keep an eye out." Rick leaned over to kiss her behind the ear. 

"Alright, be safe out there. I’m going to stay in bed till Judy wakes," speaking too soon Judith made her presents known. 

"I’ll bring her over to you," Rick walked over to her crib, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Take it easy on her today, okay Jude? She's growing you a baby brother or sister. So make sure Carl gets to school on time, and that you don't wear her out today, that's my job." Michonne held out her hands to take Judith. 

"Take care out there Rick. You're not getting out of late night feeds and changing dirty diapers." Rick kissed her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Be back before nightfall," Rick picked his shirt off the floor and went downstairs.

"Morgan, what can I do for you?" 

"Last night I couldn't sleep. I think we made a terrible mistake... Rick, we need to hunt them down... I can still here the screams as they raped that little girl. That could have been your little girl Rick. We have to track them down and end every single one of those sons of a bitches lives."

"Morgan, we have to be smart about this. They don't know where we are, we have plans in place."

"And it's not enough. Nothing will ever be enough. You said I'm a part of your family and that I should speak up, well, here I am... We have to go back and track them down. They are far too close and I have no doubt in my mind that their already on their way."

"Why the change of heart? Your hope in mankind?"

"I woke up! There's only monsters and people like us now. Those people, their no better than the dead. Come on, get your gear." 

Not a day goes by that Rick doesn't miss Hershel and his wise words, and today was no exception. Rick could easily be lead down the wrong path, he was starting to wonder if Morgan was the same way. 

*******************************************************************************************

By the time the recruiting team arrived back at Alexandria, both Michonne and Carol were waiting by the gate as it opened. "We’ve got problems." Carol was first to approach the passenger side of the vehicle.

"What’s wrong?" Rick asked, hopping out of the car and pulling her to the side. 

"Our dear teenagers skipped school and went over the wall."

"Where’s Carl?" Rick asked concerned. Michonne placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"He’s fine, Rick. They didn’t come back alone," Carol shook her head, clearly disappointed.

"It’s one of them Rick… Lydia," Michonne, wanted to be the one to tell him.

"How could they be so stupid? Carol don’t you teach them anything in your classes?" Daryl stood his bike up & jumped to Carols defence. 

"Hey, your boy made his choice, Carol's ain't responsible for their actions."

"You're right. Sorry Carol, I just can't believe Carl would take a risk like that."

"In his defence, Carl tried to talk Ron out of it. Ron doesn't know any better, he's taken a liking to this girl. She told them she's been raped and that she got away. I don't trust her," stated Carol.

"Where is this girl now?" Rick asked.

"Over at Abe's. Rosita is looking her over. She's been beaten, but looks can be deceiving," Carol wasn't buying her story and neither was Rick.

"Their using her as a tool, to deceive us. Did anyone find tracks? "

"We can't be sure. There were tracks a mile out from where they found her, a herd moved through, taking away any leads we had."

"Nah, their using the herd to hide their tracks. You follow the walker tracks, you find these people." Stated Daryl.

"We don't know that for sure. It's too risky, there had to be hundreds of walkers if not more." Michonne could see the wheels in motion, Rick had already made up his mind, they were going to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapters to go! Sorry again for the late updates:( (damn muse!)  
> I have been writing a new story all together and working out an ending for this as well.


	26. Love And Hate Goes Hand And Hand

Rick interrogated Lydia for over an hour. Her story never faulted. She told Rick that her mother did nothing to stop her people from raping her, and that her tears were a sign of weakness that she should be strong as the rape was keeping up morale inside the group. She also gave warning that her mother will come looking for her to which Rick replied, ''Well she doesn’t know who she is dealing with. You’re going to be under guard not for your protection, but for ours.''

“You’re not gonna kill me?“ Lydia asked.

“Time will tell, but I’m not going to take any chances with you.''

''Rick, can I have a word in private?” Carol asked from the doorway.

''Yeah. Abraham, can you keep watch for now?''

“Sure, but I’m not gonna sit around here all night to babysit the little bitch. A man’s gotta eat, shit, fuck, and sleep.''

''Abe, watch your mouth! She been through enough, she’s been raped for God’s sake!'' Rosita was horrified at Abraham's words. 

“When the shit storm hits because of her, remind me to bite my tongue,'' Abraham waved both Rosita and Rick off, closing the door behind him. 

''Rick, I'll bring Darius to keep guard… Abe's got a lot on his mind. He's not in the right head space to guard a teenager.''

''Thanks Rosita.'' Rick turned to Carol, Daryl by her side.

''What are your thoughts?'' Rick asked Carol.

''You don’t want to know my thoughts Rick, but if you’re keeping her in here with us we need to stop both the supply and the recruiting runs… We need to hunt them down. These walls can easily be breached and driven through. God knows how many of them there are; they could lead the herd here and easily overrun this place.''

''Agreed. The noise going from the construction crew digging the moat will probably attract them, I’ll put a stop to it. Focus on what needs to be done right now. '' 

''If they reach us before we reach 'em and they got somethin' strong enough ta knock down these walls we best be tryin' ta slow them down. We could line the road with cars, trees whatever we can fine ta slow any vehicle down. Make an exit down back, where they can’t get a clean run up and we can get out fast.'' Daryl thought ahead.

''We’re not ready for an attack, so a clear way out makes sense. I still want to track them down. Maybe I can make an arrangement, or at least find out how many there are,'' Daryl and Carol notice Michonne standing in the hallway, Rick turns around.

''Nice of you to have this discussion without me. You wanna hear what I think?'' Rick nods.

''Its suicide either way. I'm not going to let you risk your life, going out on a whim. You have a family, a baby on the way,'' Rick pulls Michonne into a private room. 

''All valid points, and the reasons why I have to do this. We can't let this place fall. I have to go to them.''

''No, I will not let you leave! We can lead them away as far as possible, but you're not going to put yourself in danger,'' Michonne shakes her head. 

''Remember what it was like out there? We can't go back. I saw it in your eyes, you don't like the sound of war, I'm doing this for you. Our baby,'' Rick places a protective hand over her stomach. 

''No war?'' Michonne asked, she couldn't help but think there was no choice.

''No war,'' Rick promises, bringing Michonne into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, he hoped he didn't make a promise that he can't keep. 

*****************************************************************************************

''Rick’s just going to isolate her? And you’re just going to let him?'' Ron was not happy about the decision to have Lydia under guard after everything she had been through.

''Calm down, Ron. We have no idea what that girl is capable of, and neither do you. I don’t know why you’re all worked up over some girl you just meet, Rick’s doing his best to protect this community after you lot brought a stranger back here without consulting an adult,'' Carol placed a plate down on the table.

''What makes you think Rick is capable of making decisions? He killed my father in cold blood!''

''Daryl, take Sam upstairs please. I’ll call you down after I sort this one out,'' Daryl nodded.

''Come on Sam, we’ll go clean my bow, and after dinner I’ll show ya how ta use it 'round back,'' Sam smiled and eagerly hopped out of his seat.

''You’re really going to let me use it?''

''Sure am. How else are ya gonna learn?'' Carol’s heart melted for a moment as she watched both Sam and Daryl head upstairs for some male bonding.

''I will not allow you to talk like that in front of your brother. I know you miss your father and Rick was the one to end his life, but he wasn’t the man you thought he was. He was an abuser! Couped up in a cage for far too long! How much longer you think it would have taken for him to raise a hand to you or even Sam?'' Carol asked as Ron raised from his seat.

''All I’m hearing is you're glad my father is dead and you get a second chance raising a family. You're praising Rick for killing my father! I hate him! and I hate you for standing up for him,'' Ron backed away from the table. 

''Ron, where are you going?''

''Away from you! Enjoy the rest of what’s left of my family!'' 

''Ron, please stay, at lease eat something,'' Carol called after him. Her face cringed as the door slammed behind him.

''Everything fine?'' Daryl asked from the top of the staircase.

''Come have a seat. Dinner is getting cold,'' Carol wiped her watery eyes before they sat down to eat. 

Carol tried to hide the fact that Ron’s words cut her deep, but there were some truth into what he was saying. She had a second chance at motherhood. A third chance. And this time she could share the joys and tears with a man she loved so passionately. A man who gave her hope and the will not to give up. She couldn’t bare his children and this was the only way she could give him a family he deserved.

After dinner Carol watched from the back porch as Daryl made good on his promise of showing Sam how to use his crossbow. Daryl smiled up at Carol as he pulled back the strings so Sam could have a turn at shooting his bow. 

''We’ll have ta build yer muscles up before ya can pull it back.'' Sam’s face lit up as Daryl showed him how to hold it. Daryl had borrowed the scarecrow used in the garden patch.

''Eyes on yer target when yer ready pull the trigger,'' Sam pulled the trigger hitting the scarecrow in the stomach. 

''Cool! Did you see that mom?'' Sam called out to Carol not realizing what he just called her. Daryl looked up making sure she was okay with the slip up.

''I sure did. Great work Sam! Daryl will have to take us out hunting someday,'' both Sam and Daryl’s face lit up like the 4th of July.

''Really?'' Sam asked, Carol nodded. ''Cool!''

Late that night Carol tucked Sam into bed and kissed him goodnight. ''I had a lotta fun tonight I don't know if I can sleep,'' Sam told Carol.

''Well you better or no hunting! Night Sam, sweet dreams.''

"Before you go can you send Daryl in?'' Sam asked.

''Sure. Night,'' Carol sent Daryl in and listened by the doorway.

''Hey kid, you ready ta get some shut eye?'' Daryl asked. 

''Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you think Carol noticed I called her Mom?'' Daryl didn't know what to say.

''I don't know... I mean, did ya mean to?'' Daryl asked.

''I wanted to test it out. I kinda like it, and it feels right. I love her like I loved my mother, and I love you too.'' Daryl's heart was beating fast, he didn't know what to say. 

''Love ya too kid. Night.'' Daryl awkwardly bent down and kissed the top of his head, and hurried to the door closing it behind him. There standing by the doorway, Carol stared at him in disbelief.

''What was that?'' Carol smiled thought her tears.

''He loves us," Daryl said still in disbelief. 

Never in Daryl's wildest dreams did he ever think he'd hear anyone say those words to him, let alone Carol. He couldn't even remember a time where he heard those words from his own flesh and blood. But for Sam to say those three words was almost unimaginable, it filled his heart in places he didn't know were empty. He had a family that loved him back at last, and he would do whatever it takes to keep them safe. 


	27. Some Thing's Are Beyond Your Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the writing bug, sorry guys! Nervous about the next chapter...

Several weeks had past; Rick and the team were unable to track down The Whisperers. No human nor walker tracks have been seen since. The woods have gone silent, and all traces of life seem to have disappeared with them. Alexandria's walls have been reinforced with old car wrecks that now line the insides of the walls. Some of the residences were opposed to the idea thinking of it as an unnecessary eyesore and not a safety measure; still choosing to believe that the only dangers to the community are walkers and letting in outsiders.

Lydia is now out in the population, still under close watch and guarded at night. Carol has been keeping a watchful eye over the blossoming friendship between Lydia and Ron. 

"Stop lookin', that girl can feel yer eyes burnin' inta the back of 'er head.'' Daryl pointed out how obvious Carol was being.

''She's bad news Daryl, I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when she's near.'' 

''So this ain't 'bout teen pregnancy then?'' Daryl joked.

''That's not even remotely funny, Daryl!'' Carol playfully slapped his arm. 

''But the expression on yer face was.''

''Oh stop… So, Sam has been bugging me to ask you about the hunting trip you promised a while back; it’s been a couple of weeks. You think it’s safe to take him out there?''

''When has it ever been safe? He’ll have us. I'm not about ta let anything happen ta my fam-'' Before he could finish, Carol cut him off. 

''Some thing's are beyond your control, and if something does happen out there, to us, you mustn't blame yourself.''

''Ain’t nothin’gonna happen out there, ‘cept showin’ Sam how ta hunt. We get ta start over, it's not all doom and gloom. Ya don’t have ta be the negative Nancy all the time. It’s almost like I’m the only one who’s zen ‘round here. I’ll speak with Sam, tell him we’ll hunt at first light, maybe ask Ron if he wants ta come if he can pry himself away from miss goldilocks.''

''Shh, their coming this way.'' Carol put on a fake smile only for Ron’s benefit as they approached.

''Carol, is it alright if Lydia could sleep over tonight? She could sleep in the guestroom.’’ Ron asked hopeful.

''No sleepovers, Ron. I'm sorry, but Lydia being out here is still on trial. It doesn't mean she's free to do as she pleases. Lydia, you still have to sleep under guard at night. We can't risk losing any more people. I hope you understand.'' 

''I understand. You have a good thing here, and I wouldn't want to risk it either, but that doesn't mean that I'm not scared that you might change your mind and have me killed.''

''Don't give us a reason then, sweetheart.'' Carol smiled.

''Well, when is this trial going to be over?'' Ron asked frustrated.

''That is not up to me, you know that.''

''Yeah, it’s up to a psychopath with a badge and a gun,’’ Ron said bitterly.

''Ron, it ain’t like that.'' Daryl tried to calm him down.

''Yeah it is! I should have known that the hick and the housewife would be fine with the way things are. What Rick says goes, right?'' Lydia listened intently till Ron took her hand and took off in a hurry. 

''Ya think that was a dig?'' Daryl asked flatly.

''Yep. Bless his beating heart.''

*********************************************************************************************

By dinner time Ron was still irritated with both Carol and Daryl. Daryl tried his best to defuse the situation by offering to take him out hunting in the morning to learn how to shoot. The offer was refused, and Ron accused them of trying to play happy families, and that he didn’t want to be a part of that. 

''I can’t pretend any longer! I’m going to my room.'' Ron stormed off.

''Don’t worry about him. I can’t wait for tomorrow,'' Sam smiled, full of excitement. 

''Me too kid.'' Daryl noticed Carol’s mind was elsewhere. She was worried about Ron and the influence that Lydia seemed to have over him. Their relationship has always been on the rocky side of things, and now it looked like it was about to fall apart. 

*********************************************************************************************

The morning of the hunting trip, Sam was so full of beans, he burst through the bedroom door jumping in-between both Carol and Daryl. ''Come on, it’s time to get up!''

''Ya gotta be kidding me. You’re never up this early,'' Daryl said as he pulled Sam’s feet out from beneath him, tickling his stomach as he lay between them. 

''Just five more minutes,'' Carol said, covering her face with her pillow. 

''No way, you’ve overslept. Hurry up so we can eat breakfast and leave already,'' Sam said eagerly.

''Okay, you win. There’s bread on the kitchen bench so help yourself, we’ll be down in a sec.'' Carol laughed at his enthusiasm, as he rolled out of bed and almost tripped over his own feet.

''Tell me we’re not just playing happy families?'' Carol asked, clearly what Ron said got under her skin.

''Feels pretty real ta me. Besides the group, this is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family.'' Daryl nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet addictive scent that overpowered his need for nicotine.

''I’m glad… Ron’s been hot and cold towards me since Pete’s death. Now Lydia has him under her spell, I can’t help but feel we are going to lose him.''

''He’ll come ‘round, and if he doesn’t someone once told me some thing’s are beyond yer control. Come on, as much as I would like ta undress you, we better get dressed. The kid is probably gonna send a search party if we don’t head downstairs.'' Carol smiled and kissed him on the lips.

''I love you Pookie Bear.'' 

''I love you, sweet Peach.''

*********************************************************************************************

Borrowing Abraham’s pickup truck, Daryl took them to a location that he knew well. He didn’t want to take any chances; he wanted to see any threats coming and this location was the perfect place to see anyone off in the distance. A place where no one could sneak up on them. With the recent bush fire there was no tall grass or leafy foliage to hide oneself. It was also far from where he first meet Lydia and her mother.

Daryl adjusted the weight of the rope cocking aid of the crossbow so Sam could easily pull back the strings. When Sam shot the centre of a tree that Daryl marked as a target, Daryl stood proudly by his side, patting him on the back. ''Nice work kid!'' Sam smiled up at him proudly. But when it came down to shooting a rabbit, Sam just couldn’t do it. 

''It’s okay, kid. My brother teased me when I couldn’t pull the trigger on my first hunting trip. When the teasing got too much I pulled the trigger, and I wasn’t ready. I didn’t shoot for a long time after that. You always remember yer first. Ya shoot when you think yer ready, but when it comes to walkers their already dead.''

''But they were people once, I don’t know if I can.'' Daryl and Carol pause.

''You can’t think like that Sam. When it comes down to your life, you have to fight. Yes they were once people, but we can’t afford to think like that. Do you understand?'' Carol asked.

Sam nods. ''I’m hungry.'' It had been a couple of hours and Carol didn’t want to push their luck. ''Well, its lunch time, I think we should start heading back.''

''No! Not just yet! You haven’t shown me how to fire a gun. Daryl can you show me?'' Daryl looked over to Carol.

''Carol’s a great shot, maybe ask her?''

''Please?'' Sam asked jumping up and down.

''Okay, just a few rounds.'' Sam smiled in delight. 

Once back at Alexandria, it was obvious that something had gone down. Security seemed heightened. The guard towers had snipers pointed at their vehicle, others scanning out in the woods. Sasha waved to the people on the ground to let them in. Residences walking around with their weapons. Rick and Michonne approached the vehicle. 

''What’s going on?'' Daryl asked.

''We had a visitor... Carol, we can't seem to locate Ron.'' A chill runs down Carol’s spin.


	28. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For people that DO NOT want to know comic book SPOILERS and DEATHS that occurred STOP READING NOW. I will be changing a few things to suit me and how I want to wrap this up. I have also used and changed some quotes from the comic books. All credits go to the creators.
> 
> Warning: For people that DO NOT like reading about DEATHS that involve INFANTS this chapter is not for you.

FLASHBACK

While Daryl and Carol where out on their hunting trip with Sam, Sasha caught sight of what looked like a small group of walkers heading towards Alexandria. Sasha was manning one of the watch towers with Spencer when she took a second glance thought her scope. 

"Spence, take a look. What do you see?"

"I see eight targets heading this way. What do you see?" He asked unsure.

"Take a second look. They’re not walkers. Go get Rick now!" Spencer quickly climbed down and called out Rick’s name.

Sasha fired a warning shoot at the approaching threat, accurately shooting a foot ahead of their next step. They stopped in their tracks and looked up at the tower. "Stay where you are! Any weapons you have are to be thrown on the ground!" Sasha called out. "I dare you to move," She said under her breath.

Spencer located Rick who was now at the gate and about to intercept the approaching threat with Glenn and Tara by his side. Sasha was locked and loaded, and ready to take any one of them down if they made one false move.

"If you’re looking for conflict, you have come to the right place, but you won’t win. Why are you here?" Rick asked.

"We don’t want any conflict. I believe you showed me a kindness by letting myself and my daughter go… I will show you my face." Alpha took off her mask made from the skin of dead, putting it into her pocket. "We mean you no harm, we only want one thing from you... my daughter."

"What makes you think she is here?"

"Because you showed my daughter that kindness still does exists." Alpha looked past Rick, looking at the large group of people that were starting to gather, her daughter included.

"Lydia, you look well." Lydia took off with Ron following close behind.

"Let’s take a walk. Your people can wait here." Rick purposely took Alpha through the gate of their community to show the people of Alexandria why they had to go to such extreme lengths to protect their home. Their lives.

"You can see that Lydia is safe here. Why would you want to take her away from this? To allow your people to rape your daughter?"

"Rape… Why do we pretend that word has so much power… does so much damage? It is a part of nature." Rick couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he had no words.

Alpha looked around in disgust, she saw people sitting on their front porch, sipping on iced tea. People trimming their hedges, lawns well kept. "You’ve built a shrine to a long dead world. You’re working on restoring a life where you strive to return to a life as slaves… My people, the whisperers, our lives are true, we live our life’s the way we were always meant to."

"Like an animal?"

"That’s exactly what we are… I’ve notice your watch tower is vacant. Come, I have something to show you." Rick could sense that Alpha was about to show him something he wasn’t going to like. Rick walked Alpha over to the guard tower. 

"Please, after you." Alpha indicated that Rick should climb up first.

"I don’t think so, after all you are my guest."

"Very well," Alpha smiled, climbing up the ladder. Rick close behind. 

The breeze picked up, sending a chill down Rick’s spin, he wasn’t sure if it was an inclination of what was to come. Alpha was leaning against the rail, looking out into the tree line. Rick had his hand on his gun, he could easily end this now. Sasha and the others could finish the rest. How many more of them could there be? Alpha turned around, noticing his hand on his gun. 

"On this side is my world. The real world, but over here," Alpha walked to the other side of the watch tower. "This is your world, just a shrine. Take a look." Rick walked over to the edge. 

"We see things differently. I see people holding on to what's left of their humanity. If we were out there any longer, I don’t know what we would have become." Rick could see Michonne staring up at him, holding Judith on her hip.

"I see the weak, and I’m not impressed. Look down at your people… People you love. I can easily destroy everything you built here, everything that you love."

"You think you can take this place from me?" Rick tilts his head to the side.

"I know I can. This isn’t an empty threat." Alpha promised.

"The only thing that will be empty around here is your veins, I will rid your body of every last drop. I will end you before you have the chance to touch the skin of my family." 

"That’s where you’re wrong. Come have a look at my world. The real world." 

Rick looked out, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. A herd of hundreds maybe more were well hidden in the darkness of the shade of the overhanging canopy. The bland colors an extra camouflage. 

"I have marked our border, you will know it when you see it. You will not cross it. Give me my daughter and you can continue to play make-believe. Live to see another day." 

"And what if I just put a bullet through your skull?" 

"Then you’ll have a war. Do you want to be responsible for your loved ones demises?" Rick felt defeated, that he had no choice. 

"Michonne, bring me Lydia!"

*********************************************************************************************

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Alpha refused to believe her daughter had disappeared. She returns once a month for her daughter, each time leaving empty handed and more bitter. She didn't completely believe Rick when he said she had ran away. She was suspicious, believing they were hiding her. Ron and Lydia hadn’t resurfaced, and it seemed unlikely that they would return. That hasn’t stopped Daryl from searching.

''I wanna come this time,'' Sam begged, as Daryl slung his cross bow over his shoulder. 

''Look kid, things are at breaking point. A war could start at any moment.''

''Well, wouldn't it be safer if I were out there with you? We could take Abe's truck, and I could wait with m-, Carol in the truck.''

''You've got a point kid. Carol's with Olivia. Why don't you tell her the news, I've gotta let Rick in on the plan. Talk to Abraham 'bout using his truck.''

''Awesome! See ya later, Alligator.'' Sam smirked.

''After a while, crocodile.'' Daryl waved him off, catching a heavily pregnant Rosita in his sight.

''Rosita, ya seen Rick, Abe?'' Daryl asked.

''Yeah, I was going to stop by Olivia’s pantry and pick up lunch. I’m heading that way now. Abe and his crew took down a part of the wall so they can re-start the moat project.'' 

''I just sent Sam that way, I’ll walk with ya.''

As they approached the building Michonne, Rick and Carol came into view. Both Rick and Carol were trying to hold up a worse for wear Michonne, but she didn’t want any help walking. ''I told you I’m fine! I was just a little dizzy.'' Rick gripped her arm over his shoulder not giving in. 

''What happened to 'er?'' Daryl asked.

''She almost blacked out. Can you help me take her back to the house?'' Daryl nodded taking over for Carol. Sam was holding the food supplies. 

''Sure, I was ‘bout ta tell you Carol and I were going to take Sam out searching for Ron.''

''I know, Sam told us. The sooner we find them the better for us all. I just hope you find them a-. You can take my car, it’s got a full tank of gas.''

''Rosita, needs help taking the lunch over to the construction crew.'' Carol was helping Olivia and a young boy named Josh make the lunches and was going to help take it down to the crew.

Overhearing Carol’s concern a resident named Tammy spoke up. ''Don’t worry Carol. Erin, Amber and I have nothing to do. We’d be glad to help miss glowing beauty over there.'' Tammy smiled. She liked to keep herself busy after losing her son and husband.

''Thanks Tammy. Michonne, if you’re feeling up to it tonight, you wanna have a run around the block?'' Rosita asked.

''Sure, anything to induce labour. This baby is kickin’ my ass.'' Michonne looked down at her stomach.

''Cool it’s a date. See you then. Bye guys.''

Walking Michonne up the stairs and laying her on the bed, Rick steps out to the hallway, handing his keys over to Daryl. ''Take care out there,’’ Rick said, still holding his hand over Daryl’s.

''Will do,'' Daryl nudged his shoulder. Carol pops her head in the doorway to say goodbye to Michonne. ''Don’t have that baby without me, you hear?''

''Oh God, don’t say that now I’m sure to pop!'' Michonne rubbed her oversized stomach. 

''I’ve been meaning to ask… what’s your middle name?'' Rick asked Daryl as he was about to head downstairs.

''You naming ya kid after me or somethin’?'' Daryl smiled, turning around.

''No, Rick! You can’t do that! The kid would be born with fleas!'' Michonne propped herself on her elbows. 

''It’s Will by the way! It means strong willed warrior, so if it’s a boy ya know it would be born tuff.'' 

''Damn you Dixon, I like it! What if it’s a girl? Carol, give us an idea, what’s your middle name?''

''I’ll give you a hint, it’s something we haven’t lost… we better get going. Take care of her.''

''Be safe out there. Sam I hope you find your brother.'' Rick placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Thanks. Bye!'' Sam ran down the stairs.

''Stay safe,'' Rick called out once they were downstairs.

''Nine lives, remember?'' Carol called back.

*********************************************************************************************

Screaming alerted Rick that something was wrong. From the window he could see people were running and not turning back. ''Rick, what's going on?'' Michonne asked from the top of the stairs.

''You stay here. I'll be back.''

''Like that's going to happen, I'm coming with you.'' Michonne carefully walked down the stairs.

''You're heavily pregnant, I'm not going to allow you to endanger yourself or our child.''

''I'm coming with you whether you like it or not! I can still out run you, pregnant or not. We are in this together!'' Michonne slung her sword over her shoulder.

'''Dad!'' Carl called out entering the front door.

''Carl, are you hurt? Where's Judith?''

''I'm fine, Judith's with Maggie and Glenn. Down the back you have to come with me!''

''What happened?''

''Just come with me now!''

They took Aaron's vehicle and drove to the back of Alexandria. There Rick could see blood sprayed on the white paint of the watch tower. Drawing his weapon he searched for the threat, making Michonne and Carl wait in the car till he knew it was safe. He climbed the tower, finding the body of a Carson, a bullet through his skull. It looked like the attackers took out the guards, before attacking the construction crew. Rick looks out seeing no signs of the threat, but what he does see brings him to his knees. 

The body count is high, and Rick can’t completely identify who is lost as the heads of the dead have been taken. One body he can recognises is the body that brought him to his knees, Rosita. Rick approaches Abraham, he is sitting in a pool of blood holding the hand of his beloved Rosita. She had been decapitated yet her pregnant stomach was still showing signs of activity. 

''Abe, I’m sorry.'' Abraham doesn’t acknowledge Rick’s presence, but jumps at the sound of car doors closing. 

''My God! Rosita!'' Michonne held onto Carl’s arm for support. ''What happened here? '' Michonne asked, holding a hand over her mouth horrified. 

''She’s gone… That’s all I know… She’s gone… The excavator ran out of go juice, so I went back… that’s when I heard the shots... She got some of the fuckers… she did. Now those fuckers are gonna pay… Sick bastards even took her head.'' 

Abraham’s hand comes over her stomach, feeling his dead child move beneath his hand. His face turns a shade of red, as the tears flow down his cheeks. His anger flares almost outweighing his grief. 

''You don’t want to see this,'' Abraham lifts Rosita shirt and brings out his knife.

Realizing what Abraham was about to do, Rick tries to stop him. ''Abe, you don’t want to do that!''

''I just want to hold him, or her. Rosita had a feeling it was a girl. I wanna know, God damn it!''

''Michonne, go wait in the car, you shouldn’t have to see this.'' Michonne nods, it wasn’t something she wanted to see. It could have easily been her, and she didn’t think her stomach could take it.

''Carl, help me move the bodies.'' Carl doesn’t respond, he just stares blankly into space as Abraham cuts into Rosita’s stomach, bringing back the last memory he had of his mother. ''Carl?'' 

''Yeah?'' Carl responds, but is unable to take his eyes away as Abraham digs into the swollen stomach, pulling out the legs of his daughter. 

''You’re beautiful just like your momma.'' The child squirms in his arms, and just like a newborn it turns its head trying to feed, but only this child wasn’t searching for milk. It was searching for blood. Abraham picks up the bloody knife by his side.

''You go, be with your momma. She’s waiting for you… I love you Bella-Rose.'' He wipes the tears from his eyes then brings his knife down on his tiny baby girls skull. He then nestles Bella-Rose in the arms of her mother. 

''Okay, let’s do this. When we are done people are going to die.'' Abraham stands, wiping the blood from his hands on his backside.

''You can count on that.''


	29. Play The Hand One Is Dealt

A storm was brewing deep inside Abraham’s chest though he would not allow himself to feel the full effect of the loss of his love and unborn child. His focus was on the job at hand, moving the bodies of the dead. The bodies of his crewmen who were enjoying a break for lunch when he left. Insisting that Rosita, the girls and young boy no older than his own deceased son stay for lunch was a terrible mistake. Moving the body of the young boy reminded Abraham he couldn't protect his own splitting image son. His daughter. His ex-wife too scared of what Abraham was capable of, would rather do it alone than be with him. He was starting to think he should have died along with them. More deaths to add to the list to haunt him till the day he dies.

After moving the last bodies of Carson and Olivia, Rick looked up to see many of the same residents that were scared and running in the streets show up to see the horror show, and to Rick's surprise armed and ready. Seems the idea that someone could take this place became very real.

"How many?" Asked Heath.

"Thirteen inducing the baby. You see what has to be done now, don’t you?" Rick asked, looking at the same group of people that were complaining about the eye saw that surrounded the walls.

"We understand now. Deanna was right we have to trust you. You’ve been out there longer."

''Good, because after we close up this wall, we are going to war.'' Rick looked over to Abraham who was already fighting a war within himself. Just the right mindset for an all-out war.

*********************************************************************************************

After closing the wall, Rick called a meeting to plan out an attack against the whisperers. He couldn't promise they would return, but he did promise Alpha would not live to see another day. Rick told the residents to go home say goodbye to their families because it might be the last time they would see them alive. Rick wished both Carol and Daryl were there to help, but at the same time glad they were safe from the horrors they were about to face once again.

''Carl, I need you to pack up a few things, if things go south I want to be prepared to get out of here in a hurry. Just try and go unnoticed, Michonne may be heavily pregnant, but she could still kick our asses if she...''

''If I what Rick?'' Michonne walked back into the room with Maggie, Enid and Glenn holding Judith.

''We could lose this place if a herd were able to get in... I'm not expecting it to come to that, but we must be prepared to lose this place... have a car packed and ready to get out. Daryl's got my vehicle... Glenn, you got a full tank?''

''Yeah, been prepared for the worse for a while now. Maggie and I'll tell Tara and Eugene the plan, Abe's not...'' Glenn shook his head.

''I know. Pack a few things and keep the trunk up.'' Glenn nodded, handing Judith over to Michonne to leave with Maggie to tell the others the plan.

''We're not going to lose. We can't be out there again, and I’m going to be giving birth any day now.''

''That’s why I’m going to ask you to stay here with Carl and Judith. Protect each other, and if I’m not back within two hours and they get in... I need you to get somewhere to hold up till this baby is born.'' Rick touched Michonne’s stomach and stared into her eyes for a moment, as if speaking without any words. He then lifted her chin up to kiss her lips.

''Carl, remember what I told you. No matter what you think you are never safe. You always have to have your wits about you. You’re a good man. I'm proud of you.''

''Dad, stop talking like this is goodbye. I’ll look after the girls, but you’ve gotta come back. What if this baby is another girl? You need to come back, before we are outnumbered.'' Rick smiled and nodded, walking over to the doorway and taking one last look at his family before stepping outside to the porch to his waiting people ready to go into battle.

*********************************************************************************************

Once at the whisperer's boundary, they found the missing severed heads lined up on stakes as warning not to cross their border. Abraham fell to his knees when he came across Rosita's reanimated head; her eyes unmoving and jaw trying to bite the air between them. Abraham bit his lower lip, taking out his knife and bringing it into Rosita's temple.

''She's gonna pay! That bitch is going down quicker than a Thai whore!'' Abraham spat.

''She will I promise you that, but anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed. We have to be smart about this.'' Rick placed a sympathetic hand on Abe's shoulder.

''Rick!'' Maggie called out.

''What is it?''

''They left us a message.'' Maggie handed over a folder up piece of paper that came from the mouth of Amber. On the note it said the letter I. The other's followed on, pulling out the pieces of paper from each of the mouths of the dead. Altogether the note said: **I tried to warn you... say goodbye to the people you love**

 

''We gotta go back!'' Rick screamed, scared for the family he left behind. As the screams echoed the herd awaken and came out of the dark shadows of the pine trees, following close behind Rick and the rest the Alexandrians.

*********************************************************************************************

Back at the house Michonne was walking back and forth, she didn't want to say anything but she was having contractions and they were coming hard and fast now. The baby was going to be born on the day of war and she hoped Rick would live to see his child.

''He'll come back, I know he will. You can stop pacing,'' Carl offered.

''It's not that.'' Michonne sucked in a deep breath, holding her sword so tight that she wished it was Rick's hand. ''It's the ba-''

''Can you smell that?'' Carl interrupted. ''It smells like... smoke,'' Enid answered. Carl looked out the window, a thick blanket of smoke hovered over half of Alexandria. The sound of metal crashing against something. Carl imagine it could be part of the wall coming down, crushing the car and sat against the wall hoping to help reinforce the walls structure. From the sounds of it people were going to get it. 

''Something is wrong. Sasha and Spencer are too quite. Not one shot has been fired.'' Michonne looked out the window. The smoke covered the watch towers, blocking any hope to see the coming threat.

''I need to get you out of here.''

''We're not going anywhere. Your father will be back.''

''You don't know that, I made a promise to look after you.''

''I know your father, and he will be back.'' From the window Michonne watched two figures running towards them, Sasha and Spencer. Michonne opened the door.

''What's happening out there?''

''I don't know what happened. There was a bright flash and then smoke. We couldn't see a thing, we heard a blast so we ran to the sound only to find nothing. The wall partly came down, but I don't think they got in.''

''You don't think?'' Michonne buckled over in pain.

''Michonne are you okay?'' Carl asked, quickly holding her arm for support.

''I'm fine, but we need to know what is happening. We'll take Judy and Enid over to Eric's. We need to make sure they haven't gotten in.'' Not thinking straight Michonne opened the door to come face to face with two of the whisperers. 

Her adrenalin was already high from her contractions, and her reflexes were still outstanding she kicked the surprised threat in the gut, knocking the whisperers to the ground before pulling out her sword and ending both of their lives. Michonne looked back at Carl and Enid, who looked horrified that she would risk her life like that.

''We can do this, but only together!'' Michonne pulled up her shirt to cover her nose and mouth, and doing the same for Judith, before picking her up placing her on her hip.

''Okay,'' Carl shook his head as if shaking off a dark thought before taking Enid's hand and following his sister, Michonne, Sasha and Spencer out into the smoke filled air.

Some of the houses were on fire, including Natalie and Bob's home. It looked like they must have suffered from smoke inhalation, their reanimated bodies were clawing at the windows. Screams could be heard now, and not being able see more than ten feet in front of them didn't help.

''The screams are coming from Mrs Neudermyer's home.'' Spencer pointed to the direction.

''Mikey is over there! We have to help them,'' Enid pleaded. 

The screams dissolved into thin air and they all knew what meant; it was too late. Next to Mrs Neudermyer's house, Eric's home was still unscathed but locked up tight. Aaron made him stay behind not wanting him to risk his life out there.

''Eric, open up!" Spencer banged on the door. Out of nowhere a group of whisperers closed in. Michonne handed Judith over to Enid and pressed them both against Eric's door, they both fell back when Eric opened the door. Sasha and Spencer opened fire, killing some instantly but others disappeared into a swirl of smoke, Spencer followed in hot pursuit. 

''Spencer!'' Sasha called after him. They could hear yelling and the sound of a single gunshot then nothing but silence. ''Spencer!'' A figure stumbled out of the smoke, Sasha aimed her weapon ready to fire, but to her surprise it was Spencer. He was bleeding badly, and his arm was hanging by a thread, but he was alive. 

''You're alive! You get the son of a bitch?'' Spencer nodded weakly. ''Good. You're going to be fine. Eric will stop the bleeding. I have to get back out there.'' Sasha helped him up to Eric's porch, knowing he was in good hands she left him to get back to helping Michonne and Carl. 

''Michonne! Carl!'' Rick called out in the distance.

''Over here!'' Michonne called back, but the sound of rapid gunfire would break the reunion. Both Michonne and Carl didn't know who or where the shots were coming from.

''Walkers! We gotta go!'' Rick ran towards them, ''Judith?'' Rick asked with Aaron by his side running up to Michonne, Carl and Sasha.

''She's with Eric. Where are the others?'' Michonne asked concerned.

''Their fine. Glenn and Maggie have gone to bring the car around. I got scared when I didn't see you back at the house.''

''The whisperers are here Rick. Spencer got hurt.''

''I know, that's why Maggie and Glenn are going to take you somewhere safe so I can end this.''

''There's no time for that! The baby is coming!'' Michonne screamed, crouching down holding her stomach. She felt like if she didn't start pushing soon she was going to burst.

''Rick!'' Sasha pointed her gun at Alpha who had her shotgun pointed at Rick, Carl saw this and ran at his father pushing him down to the ground. The shot was fired and the side of Carl's face was shower with shotgun pellets. ''Carl! No, no, no!'' Rick held on to Carl, as Michonne sank to the ground.

Sasha fired her weapon, hitting Alpha in the shoulder, who shot a shell into the sky as she fell to her knees. ''You're all going to die.'' Alpha laughed as she looked on as her people tried attacking the Alexandrians, who were more powerful, and better equipped then her people. She could see how wrong she was but it was too late. It was her mistake and they were all going to suffer of it. Abraham walked into view, red faced and ready to go. He had a lot of steam that needed to be released. Alpha could see the redheaded man coming towards her full of rage almost like a wild animal, she started to laugh as each fist struck down hard on to her face.

''What's so funny, you baldheaded bitch?'' Abraham asked, bringing his fist down on to her again. Alpha coughed up blood and spat up a couple of teeth. 

''I thought we were different. Seems I was wrong, you're all animals just like us after all.''

''You're worse than an animal you sick bitch. You're worse than the scum at the end of the toilet brush. More worse than the scum under my nails. You're nothing but worm food and when they shit you out nothing will grow out of your waste.'' Abraham brought out his knife that he used to put down his child and its mother, his love.

''And what's going to grow in your place?'' Alpha asked. ''You're dead, all of you! Just like Rick's son.'' Alpha turned her head over to Rick's direction. Rick stood up taking out his gun.

''He's not dead, but you are.'' Rick shot her in both kneecaps. 

''Next time you shoot me, you shoot me in the head.'' Alpha cried out in pain.

''Abe, you wanna do the honours? Or should we let them finish her off?'' Rick asked as the herd closed in. Maggie and Glenn pulled up in Aiden's old van, hoping to load more people, sliding the door open. Tara, Eugene and Morgan pulled up in Glenn's vehicle. 

''Oh, I don't know, they might not pick up her scent since she smells like death. I better help her out with that. Help them pick up the scent of her blood.'' Abraham sliced into her like she was bread and butter, making her cry out begging for mercy. 

''Joshua? Help!'' Alpha called out for help that never came. The rest of the whisperers were dead. 

Alexandria was lost and burning to the ground, while the walkers roamed freely, claiming it as dead man's land. Glenn, Maggie and Rick helped load Carl into the back of the van, Enid hopped into the van as well. Eric and Aaron helped load Spencer into their vehicle. Sasha and Michonne shot at the approaching walkers. ''Abe, we have to go.''

''You go. I don't want to miss out on the show.'' Michonne handed over her gun, placing a hand on his shoulder, before getting into the back of the van. 

Eugene ran up to Abraham. ''On your feet solider! Do you think Rosita would want you to die like this? Too watch the woman that killed her die? I loved her too, but this is most definitely not what Rosita would have wanted. She would have wanted you to live.'' 

''I didn't get to bury her. Her head is back at their border.''

''I promise if you come with me now I will come back with you to give her a proper burial.'' Abraham nodded. 

''Okay, let's get this show on the road. Enjoy getting eaten out you bitch! Dinner at the Y right here boys!'' Abraham laughed. 

''Brings a whole new meaning to the term don't it? You think Rosita would have liked that?'' Abraham asked bringing an arm around Eugene's shoulder. 

''Yes indeed, I believe she would have.'' The last view Abraham saw in his mirror as they drove away was Alpha being surrounded by hundreds of walkers ripping into her worthless flesh. He found peace knowing she would never breathe the same air again as him.


	30. Nightmares End

Glenn didn’t know where he was driving to or where they would end up, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. Others had escaped the attack of the whisperers and the herd that moved in after them. For many, this was the first time outside the safety the walls of Alexandria after the first outbreak. For those, they followed closely in their vehicles not knowing what else to do. Carl was in and out of consciousness while Maggie dressed his wound.

''He's going to make it, Rick. His pulse is strong. You have to focus on Michonne and getting that baby out of there.'' Rick nodded, knowing Carl was in good hands.

''You ready for this?'' Rick asked, holding Michonne's hand who was gripping tight like she was ready to arm wrestle.

''Like I've gotta choice. Help pull my jeans off.'' She was more than ready to have this baby, it was the timing of the whole war that left much to be desired. ''Eugene, no peeking or so help me God I'll slit your throat.''

''Yes ma'am, I wouldn't dream of it. It is conception that I find erotic, exhilarating and if you would like I could add some other adjectives like ... glorious, sensual and stimulating. It's beautiful and natural... Child birth is... horrifying and quite frankly unnatural.'' Eugene shifted awkwardly. Enid shook her head holding onto Judith. ''And let me put it to you this way it's -"'

''Eugene!'' The group shouted at precisely the same time. Rick took his jacket off, using it to cover Michonne to make her feel more comfortable.

''Christ!'' Rick looked at Michonne with sympathy.

''What is it?'' Michonne asked concerned, propping herself up on her elbows.

''I can see the head. You're ready to push...I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to take back Alexandria. We'll make it stronger... safe... I'll keep our family safe. You ready to meet our little one?'' Michonne nodded breathing through the pain. Silently bearing down.

It started to pour down and Glenn was finding it hard to see, he stopped just in time when a tree crashed on the road in front of him. Aaron nudged the back of the van as a result of following too closely. ''What now?'' Glenn asked, as the cries of the newest member cut through the sound of rain falling musically over the metal surface making their presence known.

Abraham's eyes started to water as the sadness crashes over him like a tidal wave. This moment is bitter sweet for him and Glenn acknowledges this by putting a hand on his shoulder. They both turned to see the child born on a day they would rather forget, but with death there will always be new life, and with life there will always be suffering. Life has uncertainties, the highs and lows, but there will always be...

'Hope.'' Rick said her name choking back tears. Her name brought new meaning to the group in this time of uncertainty, just when they thought all hope was lost, it was only renewed by this beautiful bundle of joy. Michonne smiled watching Rick hold their precious newborn daughter in his arms. She could finally see it in his eyes for the first time, his renewed fate.

''I wouldn't trade my top score on mortal kombat for this. No sir. It was beautiful. Truly beautiful.'' Eugene wiped away tears.

''Thought you weren't going to look,'' Enid smirked.

''I may have momentarily sneaked a peek.''

*********************************************************************************************

Daryl didn't have any luck tracking Ron down for Sam, and the rain chased them from searching any longer. He didn't want to give up but he knew too well that this world is not meant for children. ''We can stop looking now,'' Sam said out of the blue.

''You wanna stop searching?'' Carol asked, turning around to look Sam in the eye.

''I just want to believe he is out there. That he is happy.'' Carol smiled, feeling a sting in her eye. She hoped for the same thing for all of the people they have lost along the way.

Daryl was dodging old car wrecks they placed to slow down any moving vehicles that wanted to try their hand at breaching the wall of Alexandria. Carol leaned forward staring out the windscreen as the rain subsided. ''Something is wrong. There's been a fire, it's smoldering now.''

''Something sure as hell has gone down.'' Daryl pulled over, stepping out of the car planning on scoping out the place on foot, till he heard both doors close. ''What are ya doin'?'' Daryl asked, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

''We're coming with you. I need to see for myself and I'm not leaving Sam in the car all alone,'' Carol declared, handing a gun over to Sam.

''Just as stubborn as ever. Come on.'' Walking along the wall they could hear the dead and nothing else. No gun firing, nothing.

Both Daryl and Carol had to know for sure what happened to Rick and the others. They approached the part of the wall that had partly come down, Daryl climbed over a metal drum that was obviously used somehow to get in. Some houses were left standing while others smoldered in a pile of rubble. There were no signs of the living, and Daryl could see left over remains of God knows who. There were hundreds of walkers roaming around freely when Daryl told Carol to head back to the car with Sam and fire a few shots in the air and for Sam to use the horn to attract the herd so he could search the remaining houses. When Daryl came back he shook his head.

''They got out, or someone got out. There were tyre tracks heading to the road, but I can't tell which way they went. We'll get through this, we always do. We gotta keep moving.'' Carol nodded, she would not let herself sink into the abyss for Sam's sake and her own.

''We always do.'' Carol found a pen in the glove compartment and wrote down on a piece of cardboard she found laying on the floor of the car. ** _We'll come back at sunrise each day for a week._** She tucked the cardboard on the front of the gate. ''Okay, let's go.''

Daryl took them to a place that had shelter and wasn't too far from Alexandria. The last time he was out here he got his last tattoo. Carol and Daryl made sure it was secure before settling down for the night. ''Is this home now?'' Sam asked laying on one of the tattoo beds.

''For now. Home is wherever you two are.'' Daryl said, looking up at Sam from the floor he shared with Carol.

''Okay, but we need a place with a kitchen so we can bake cookies. Night,'' Sam said, turning his back to sleep after this long adventurous day they had.

''Goodnight.''

Carol could feel the unsettling feeling resurface and this time she wasn't going to bottle it up, she needed to talk. ''Daryl, what if we never see them again?"

''Their not dead, if that's what you're thinking. Rick would have hightailed it out of there. Got 'em out before the herd moved in.''

''That was not what I was talking about. I know first-hand what Rick would do to keep his family safe. It was a miracle that I found Tyreese and the girl's... all of you.''

''We found Beth... Morgan found Rick... People like us don't give up.'' Daryl tried to reassure her.

''If we don't find them after a week... I want to start over... I just get need to forget...'' Carol remembers Tyreese saying those same words and at the time she didn't quite understand, but Tyreese couldn't forget, and he let it consume him whole. His heart so pure was not meant for this world. ''I know you have a bond with Rick, but I need this.'' Daryl felt a lump rise in his throat, he knows what she is asking for. What it meant.

''You and Sam are my first priorities,'' Daryl held her tight. When the farm was over run and Carol had lost her faith in Rick, she asked him to take off with her and leave the group, which at the time Daryl couldn't do it, but so much has changed. Carol made him feel whole.

The three days went past and Daryl was starting to lose hope that Rick would return. But on the seventh day he found human tracks that led out into the woods, where he found fresh graves and couple of walkers with puncher marks through their skulls. He also found tyre marks that led out to the road. His group had return, but where were they? And why didn't they see Carol's note?

When Daryl returned back to Carol and Sam, Carol opened the door. ''Someone is out there... I lost them.'' Daryl heard a thump, bringing his crossbow up, ''come on out!'' Two familiar faces came out with their hands up.

''So Romeo, let me guess this is Carol?'' Daryl lowered his weapon, bringing a hand over Carol's gun to make her lower hers.

''The one and only,'' Daryl smirked.

''Well, stone the crows! G'day, I'm Jake and this is my brother Lachie.'' Carol put two and two together, waving her hand, ''g'day yourself'' she said, hoping they were the answers to their problems.

Sadly Jacob and Lachlan told them the story of how they lost their safe haven after coming under attack and that they were lucky to escape with their lives. Their uncle Paul included. They told them about a community called The Hilltop. A secure place their uncle had found in Virginia and that their mission was to bring back more people to help it thrive and continue to grow.

Watching Carol listen so intently, Daryl knew she wanted to take the chance to keep Sam safe and the bonus of a clean slate that would come with it. But in his heart he felt like a deserter. He couldn't tell Carol what he had found back in Alexandria, not without knowing for sure. She needs this fresh start and she wouldn't leave with this new piece of information he was hiding. He had to do this for Carol and Sam.

*********************************************************************************************

Alexandria was temporarily abandoned, but Rick returned back with his family to rebuild as promised. Alexandria was impressive on a massive scale. Completely rebuilt from the ground up with new homes, a jail, moat complete with drawbridge, animal pens, crops and orchards for trading with other communities they came across in the two years that had past since the attack of The Whisperers. Not a day goes by he doesn't think about Daryl and Carol who's home still stands untouched and unoccupied in the hope of one day they might return.

''What are you day dreaming about?'' Michonne asked, wrapping her arms around his waist as he watches Judith and Hope play in a wooden cubby house Abraham made for them.

''Daryl and Carol... You finally becoming my wife,'' Michonne lets out a lengthy breath.

''I have no doubt in my mind that they are out there doing what they can to keep Sam safe.'' Michonne avoided Rick's remark about marriage.

''You want to bet on it? You marry me on their return?'' Rick asked, turning to face Michonne who eyed him for a moment.

''I wouldn't want to lose... Are you ever going to give up on asking?''

''I'm sorry, that's not an option... Deal?'' Michonne considered the question.

''Deal.''

''Yeah?'' Rick asked unsure. He's been pestering her since Hope was born to marry him.

''Rick, you there?'' Sasha asked over the radio.

''I'm here. What have you got?''

''Glenn's just returned from trading at Oceanside; he ran into other's that were trading with Pete... I think you better head this way.''

''On my way.'' Rick hooked the radio back on his belt, before cursing under his breath 'damn it.'

''I'll come with you.''

''No you stay put. Look after the girls, I'll be back soon.''

When Rick approached Sasha with his gun drawn he was surprised to see Glenn standing there healthy and untouched. ''What happened? I thought... I don't know what I thought.'' Rick shook his head trying to clear the dark thought that briefly ran through his mind.

''That's cute you were worried about me?'' Glenn teased. ''That's sweet.''

''Shut up. What did you bring back this time?''' Rick asked.

''Fish, shellfish, fish, fish, crabs, Daryl and Carol. Fish and more fish.''' Rick looked at Glenn for a moment trying to figure out if he heard what he thought he heard, when the two figures came into view.

''Rick?'' Daryl looks as unbelieving as Rick.

''How is this possible?'' Rick asked.

''Glenn told us what happened here... We came back for you but you were already gone. We had no idea where ya were. And I couldn't track ya once the tyres hit the road.''

''None of that matters now... Sam?'' Rick looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

''He's fine, Rick. I'm sorry we didn't keep searching... That we left.'' Carol was starting to feel selfish in her need for a fresh start.

''Don't. No need to apologize. As you can see, we've rebuilt and we haven't had any issues for quite some time... Will you stay?'' Daryl looked to Carol and Rick wasn't too sure on what they were silently communicating to each other. The truth is that they have never left. A piece of their heart has always remained with the people they were in this with right from the start. It wasn't the location that mattered, or even the safety of Alexandria. They were where they're meant to be... Home after a never ending nightmare, thinking that it would ever end.

''Well, come. Think it over, but in the meantime I've got someone I would like you to meet.'' More familiar faces come out of the woodwork, greeting them with warm hugs and happy tears.

Michonne was still in shock even with her arms around Carol when Rick brings her back down to earth. ''Set the date warrior goddess! We have a wedding to plan.''

''You're getting married?'' Carol grips her arms tight.

''You're getting married?'' Carl asked, looking just as happy as his father. Both Michonne and Rick haven't seen him smile since he lost his eye.

''Ah, yeah. I guess I am.'' Michonne feels a smile pulling at her lips. Maybe this was what she wanted all along. She looked at Rick who look just as happy as the day he held their daughter in his arms. She always thought of marriage as just a piece of paper. She wasn't afraid of commitment or anything like that. They had already made the biggest commitment to each other by having their daughter Hope. But the look on Rick's face told her it meant so much more to him. She couldn't deny him of happiness because what he was feeling was the same thing she was feeling too. Their emotions were tied together.

''You remember Judith?'' Rick asked bringing both Judith and Hope over on his hip.

''She has gotten so big! Hello sweetheart, you remember me?'' Judith tucks her head against her father chest shyly shaking her head.

''Oh, sunshine you will. And this is?'' Carol waited for Michonne to say her name.

''Hope. We got your middle name right now didn't we?'' Carol bit her lip, trying to scare Michonne into believing it wasn't.

''Not a bad guess... In fact you nailed it. Hope, you're gonna have a lot of fun with Aunt Carol and Uncle Daryl.''

''Can't forget about Sam,'' Daryl cut in.

''Does this mean you're going to stay?'' Rick asked hopeful. Carol tucks in her bottom lip trying hard not to smile.

''Does a bear shit in the woods? Course we'll stay,'' Daryl nodded.

''We'll have to bring Sam back first, then we'll get settled in. I'm sorry we're going to have to cut this short if we want to get back before nightfall.''

''By all means.''

On the way back to their vehicle, Daryl told Carol about the tracks he found the week after Alexandria fell. ''Don't apologize, Daryl. I should apologize to you for making you feel like it was the only choice you had. I knew you never felt right about leaving them behind, yet I said nothing. For that I hope you can forgive me.''

''Stop! There's nothin' ta forgive. I would do anything for you and Sam you know that.''

''I do, and it's the reason why we love you so much, Pookie Bear. Come on let's go get our boy.''

Carol and Daryl told Paul, Jacob and Lachlan how grateful they were to them for giving them a safe place to stay, but the time had come to go their separate ways. They told them if they ever needed anything they knew where to find them. Of course now they would be trading goods with each other. Sam took the news good, he had made a few friends, but was happy to go back to the place he once called home.

There was a small gathering back at Alexandria later that night, drinks and stories shared, but after a few hours all they wanted was to get some rest. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch and Daryl carried him upstairs to bed. ''Love you kid. Night.'' To Daryl's surprize Sam answered back.

''Love you pops. Love you mom!''

''Love you Sam. Sweet dreams!'' Carol called back.

''Night!'' Daryl smiled, walking back to his bedroom.

''It's funny either this was a shrine for us or Rick lived in the hope we would return someday.'' Daryl got undressed and hopped into bed.

''Well, nightmares end. There are less walkers now that they are running out of their food source... that being us. And we are back home where we belong. As Eugene said tonight in his study they become dormant and fade into nothing. Just a decaying mess of rot and bacteria, but as long as there are humans there will always be walkers... unless there is a cure.''

''Tryin' ta kill the mood with all this talk 'bout rot and bacteria?''' Daryl asked, kissing her shoulder.

''Oh, hello. You're naked!'' Carol laughed turning her head to kiss his lips. Daryl ran his hand across Carol's bare skin.

''What do you know? So am I.'' Carol grinded up against his growing hardness.

''Even though I could sleep for days I want to feel your warmth surround me... Even with this talk 'bout rot... I can never get enough of you.'' Daryl breathe against her neck causing her to shiver.

''I'm all for that. Let me fully engulf you Daryl Dixon.''

''You already have... in more ways than one.'' Carol turned in his arms, bitting his bottom lip before slipping in her tongue to tangle against his. Who said two damaged souls couldn't possibly heal each other? After all we are only halves until someone makes us whole.

''How do you do it?'' Daryl asked, pulling back to look into her darkening blue eyes.

''Do what?''  Carol smiles, running her hand down his chest.

''Make me feel like I do.'' Daryl hasn't said those words in such a long time, and to hear those words again, she finally feels relief.

''You make me feel the same, Daryl Dixon.  I love you.''

''And I love you, my sweet Peach.''

**Five years later**

Pete from Oceanside was not far from the shoreline when he noticed navy ships heading towards him. He's seen a lot of ghost ships, but nothing manned since the first outbreak. He was quick to head for shore and into the radio warning the other communities. Pete hid till he saw the new comers were not armed, still clothed in their military uniforms. Pete was first to greet them, hoping it wasn't a mistake, but to his relief they told him without warning... ''We have a cure.''

~ _ **THE END**_ ~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys and tell you that I appreciate every comment, reviews and of course kudos that I have received for this story! THANK YOU! That ONE comment pointing out a mistake then being a smartass about it, I would have appreciated you pointing out the mistake without being a smartass and adding something nice to say since you read 21chapters. But I take solace in the fact that I kept you entertained for 21 chapters and if you only found one mistake maybe you shouldn't be critiquing my work or anybody else's for the matter.
> 
>  
> 
> Fan fiction is an outlet for creative minds to share their stories, improve their writing and make friends. No need to be unkind. I urge anyone who has a story they want to tell, give it a go! That includes all you lovely guest! Make an account! Let me love you back! 
> 
>  
> 
> Over all the support has been mind-blowing!  
> Thank you for sticking with me to the end after weeks of no updates. (sorry about that)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! =)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cherokee Rose drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298217) by [InesLovett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesLovett/pseuds/InesLovett)




End file.
